Missing You
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam miss one another while Sam is away from the SGC.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Missing You**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack and Sam miss one another while Sam is away from the SGC.**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Please read 'Jack secret' first, it the first story of this series. Thank you 'Hazmat' for beta reading this story**

**SONGS:**

Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Jack and Sam returned back to active duty. SG1 had been on five missions, two of them were overnight ones on different planets. Whenever they were away for overnight missions, Jack would stay on base till he knew they had safely returned.

Sam, Jack and most of the personnel had to take time off for the drive by shooting court case that lasted for a month. All three men were found guilty and were sentenced to life in prison without parole.

After the first week of working Sam, asked Jack for an afternoon off so she could get Pete's house and furniture sorted out, which he allowed her, since SG1 had been off world for three days. Sam was able to sell off Pete's things and she also put his house up for sale.

A month later Pete's house was sold, which had Sam pleased that it was over with and now she could get on with her life. Jacob showed up one morning with photos of a tablet with markings and writings on it. When he walked down the ramp Jack was there to greet him.

"Dad, how are ya?" Jacob smiled, shaking his head.

"Good thanks Jack, where's Sam?" they shook hands.

"Off world, she was called to the Alpha Site last night; I don't know when she will be back. So how're things with the Tok'ra?"

"Well it looks like we're back in their good books, but I got into trouble when I returned, which was to expected after what I did."

"Ah, so how many fences are mended now?"

"Almost all of them."

"Good, so why are you here?"

"A couple of the Tok'ra were on a planet when they found a wall with writing on it, so they took pictures of the wall just before an earthquake hit and the wall fell down and smashed to pieces, almost killing the two Tok'ra. They just managed to make it back to the gate and dial home just before a landslide hit the gate."

"Sounds like a close call then."

"Yes it was, they were checking the area out for water supplies, and to see if it was a good place to grow our food."

"Ok, so the gate?"

"I dialled it just before coming here, no lock but we know where it is."

"Ok, let's go and see Daniel, and see if he can find out what it says."

"Sure."

They walked to Daniel's office while talking about Sam and what had been happening with her since Jacob last saw her. When they reached Daniel's office:

"Hey Daniel, Dad's got some photos for you," Daniel looked up.

"Hi Jacob, Jack, what photos?"

Jacob showed Daniel the photos; he looked them over then looked at Jacob, then Jack.

"Daniel," Jack said.

"They're written by the Ancients, it will take a while to translate them."

"Ok, well, I'll leave you to it then, who knows, it could be about a big honken' space gun."

"Jack," Daniel gave him the 'it might not be it, but don't get your hopes up' look.

"What, ok, ok, so Jacob came with, I think there is cake on the menu today." Jacob looked from Jack to Daniel.

"I'll let you know soon as I'm done Jacob."

"Ok Daniel, thanks."

"No problem."

Jacob and Jack left to go to the mess hall to have something to eat and drink while they talked for a while to see how things were on earth and with their families. An hour later, Jack was in his office when his phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"O'Neill."

"General O'Neill, this is Mr. Clarke, Colonel Carter neighbour."

"Yes, I remember you, what can I do you for?"

"I'm trying to contact Colonel Carter, there is a man looking for her."

"Oh, did he say who he was?"

"Something to do with life insurance."

"Is he still there?"

"Yes."

"Ok, tell him that Colonel Carter is out of town and you don't know when she will be returning, but her father is here. Find out if he will speak to him."

"Ok, I'll go and ask him."

"Ok, I'll wait on the line," then he heard the old guy put the phone down and foot steps. Jack moved the phone away from his ear.

"Walter," he yelled out, then Walter appeared in the doorway.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you go and find Jacob, he's probably with Daniel or Teal'c, I need to talk to him."

"Yes sir" then he left to go and find Jacob.

Jack listened on the phone and heard footsteps and noise of picking up the phone.

"General O'Neill?"

"Still here."

"He said he will speak to any family of Colonel Carter if she is out of town."

"Ok, tell him I'll be sending retied General Jacob Carter around, he will be there in half an hour, he is the Colonel's father."

"Ok, I'll tell him."

"Thanks for calling."

"That's ok, I'll go and tell him now."

"Ok" then they hung up.

"Life insurance?" Jack was puzzled then he went back to reading his memos when Jacob walked in.

"Jack, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah there's a guy at Sam's house, her neighbour just called, something about life insurance and he needed to talk to Sam. But since she is off world he can talk to a relative of Sam's so you're it."

"Life insurance?"

"Yeah, I know, so can you check it out?"

"Sure, anything else while I'm at Sam's?"

"Yeah, you can water her planets and gather her mail and papers for her."

"Sure."

"Oh, Jacob you will need these." Jack opened a drawer and pulled out a set of keys and threw them to Jacob.

"Thanks."

"No problem, oh since Sam is off world you can use her car. It's parked next to mine, it's the blue SUV."

"Sam got a new car?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Then he left to go and get changed before leaving the Mountain while Jack carried on reading his memos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Jacob pulled up to Sam's house, he got out and walked up to her house. He collected her day mail before walking up to her house and unlocking the door and walking in and closing it. He walked inside and put her mail on the counter and went to water her planets. He just finished watering them for her when there was a knock on the door, so he went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, you must be General Carter, I'm Paul Ellis," he showed him his card.

"Life insurance?"

"Yes."

"So what did you want to speak to Sam about and how do you know were she lives?"

"Pete Shanahan's lawyer, Colin Myers gave it to me."

"What is this about?"

"May I come in, and I'll need some sort of ID before I could tell you."

Jacob pulled out his wallet and pulled out his Air Force ID and showed the guy. He nodded and passed it back. Jacob let the guy into the house but he was watching him like a hawk. When they were in the kitchen the guy put his brief case down and opened it, he got a file out a passed it to Jacob.

"Your daughter is a wealthy widow General."

Jacob opened the file and read what was in it. He was shocked to find it was another life insurance policy for Pete and it was for a sum of one million dollars tax free.

"Woo, but we thought that Pete only had one life insurance?"

"He did when he was in San Diego where he was stationed until three years ago, when he was transferred to Denver after he separated from his first wife. Our company computer was accidentally taking double payments out each month; he didn't cancel it when he transferred. But after several complaints last year about how much our customers were paying out, we had it checked out and we have been working on the problem and still are today. When we received word about Mr Shanahan's death notice, we checked it out since all the officers have life insurance with us and found out he was still paying and is one of many we still needed to fix. So since he already paid double we have no choice but to pay double the amount."

"Ok, then why did it take you so long in contacting Sam?"

"We have been trying to contact her for weeks, ever since we found out who was the next of kin. When her name came up as wife, well, I've been trying to contact her ever since."

"Ok, well she's been away on sick leave for a few weeks and now she's back at work again, she's away days on end."

"Mr. Clarke said that Colonel Carter is away a lot."

"Yes, so what is there anything you need?"

"Yes, her social security number and credit card number so the money can be transferred into her account."

"Ok."

Jacob put the file down then walked over to Sam's desk and unlocked it with the key on the key ring and went through until he fount a credit card statement. He then walked back over to the guy and passed it to him after he folded it up so all it showed was the credit card number and social security number.

He passed it to the guy and watched him open up the file and pull a pen out of his pocket and write down the numbers. When he finished he passed the statement back.

"Sir, can you sign this please?"

"Sure," the guy passed the pen to Jacob and he stepped forward as the guy stepped aside so Jacob could fill out the rest of the details. When finished, he passed the pen back to him.

"Thanks," then he checked to make sure he had everything and nodded.

"Everything is in order here. When you see Colonel Carter next time, let her know that the money will be transferred by the end of the week."

"I'll let her know, but I don't know how long she's going to be away for."

"Ok, well thank you for your time General."

He closed the file and put it in his brief case and closed it and picked it up from the counter. Jacob showed him the door.

"Thank you," they shook hands and the guy left.

Jacob returned Sam's statement back into the draws and locked it before he left to head back to the base. When he returned back half an hour later, he went to see Jack, only to see him in a briefing, so he went and used his office to call George.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"General Hammond's office."

"Hi, is he in? It's General Carter from the SGC."

"Yes sir, one moment please," then he heard two clicks.

"Hammond."

"Hi George, how're things there," he said smiling.

"Jacob, hi, when did you get in?"

"Almost two hours ago, how're things at the Pentagon?"

"Same old thing, is everything alright with the Tok'ra?"

"Yes, Sel and I got into trouble when we returned, but now since the replicators are gone and the Jaffa are free, the Tok'ra are relieved and I've almost got the fence mended."

"That's good to know, so why are you back on earth?"

"A couple of the Tok'ra were on a planet when they found a wall with writing on it, so they took pictures of the wall, just before an earthquake hit and the wall fell down and smashed to pieces, almost killing the two Tok'ra. They just managed to make it back to the gate and dial home just before a landslide hit the gate. Daniel thinks it's from the Ancients, he's been translating it ever since."

"Ok, so when do you have to return?"

"When Daniel's finished. I was hoping to catch up with Sam, but Jack told me she's at the Alpha Site."

"I know, Jack told me this morning when I called."

"Ok, well I'll let you get back to work George, next time I'm in town, I'll beam over so we can get together."

"Sure, see you next time, I better go myself, I've got couple of meetings in a few minutes."

"Ok, take care."

"Always do, bye."

"Bye," then they both hung up.

Jacob looked out to the briefing room to see only Jack there; he was looking down at the gate. Jacob got up and walked into the briefing room and walked over and stood next to Jack.

"Is everything ok Jack?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"The Air Force… Sam."

"Ah, you miss her don't ya?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"She's only been away for what, fourteen hours, don't worry she'll be back here before you know it."

"I hope so Jacob," then he turned to the older man.

"So, what did the Tok'ra say when you returned."

"I told them the reason why I returned back home and I knew they'd ask how Selmak was healed and I told them what you've got and what you did. They were speechless."

"I bet they were." Jacob smiled.

"Well anyway I had a good talk with them, and got a lot of things sorted out. One thing I did say to them was not to piss you off, because, after all, we… they need you and SG1. When I told them that it was you who destroyed Anubis and his super soldiers, they were shocked, then I reminded them whom SG1 has killed in the past and how many times you guys saved Tok'ra lives. By the time Selmak and I finished talking to them, they realized that we were right."

"That's good to know, how did it go with the insurance guy?"

"Oh that, good, Sam's sure going to be shocked when she returns."

"Why's that?"

"Pete Shanahan had another life insurance policy."

"What, he had two of them?"

"Yes, this one he had when he was with the San Diego PD, it seems that their computer went haywire a few years ago and the payments were double, so the insurance company has been trying to get everything sorted out. When they got the letter about Pete's death, they checked it out and found out he was still paying even through he was living in another state. The company had been trying to contact Sam for the past few weeks, so they contacted Pete's lawyer and she put your name down as a contact if someone was trying to contact Sam."

"Ok, so how much did he leave her?"

"One million tax free dollars," Jack raised both eyebrows.

"Woo, that means he left her with over two mill."

"Yes," Jack shook his head in shock. Then Walter walked into the briefing room.

"Excuse me General O'Neill, there's phone call for Colonel Carter, it's area 51."

"Thanks Walter, dismissed."

"Yes sir, the call is on line three," then he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'd better go and find out which egg head is trying to blow up the building." Jack walked back to his office.

"How do you know that Jack?"

"That's the only reason why they called Sam, so she can save their assess again."

Jacob followed Jack into his office and watched him pick up the phone.

"This is General O'Neill, may I ask which egg head is trying to blow up the building this time… yes I know Felger… he tried to do what… Oy, look Colonel Carter is at the Alpha Site. When she returns, I'll tell her, for the mean time you idiots work it out… no I won't doctor, you work it out… good, that all I wanted to hear, good day."

Then he hung up, "bunch of useless scientists."

He then sat down in his chair and he rubbed his hands over his face and hair.

"What happened?"

"Sam was working on a device a month ago, she was able to work it out and got it going. She was happy, I could tell, anyway when she was finished playing with her new toy, it was packed up and sent to area 51. Anyway, one of the scientists there decided to check it out. He turned it on and didn't know how to turn it off, he tried and activated something, that's they why he called here."

"Ah, ok, so what is he going to do?"

"Read Sam's report and the instructions on how to turn it off. They should have done that before calling here."

"Sure sounds like it."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll leave you to your paper work, I'm going to go and check my mail and catch up on the news of what's been happening here since my last visit"

"Ok, see you at lunch then."

"Sure, I'll be in Sam's lab."

"Ok." Then Jacob walked out of Jack's office.

They did meet up at lunchtime with Daniel and Teal'c after Jack dragged Daniel away for half an hour.

Later that evening, Jack was just about to call it a night when the gate started spinning, so he went down to the gate room to see who it was. When the wormhole was formed:

"Who is it Walter?"

"The Alpha Site, sir."

"Open the iris and page Jacob to the gate room."

"Yes sir." Jack walked down to the gate room when he heard over the PA system:

"General Carter to the gate room. General Carter to the gate room."

Jack waited down at the bottom of the ramp when Sam walked through the gate and it shut down. He could see how angry and tired she was.

"By the look on you face, it's not too good."

"No, some damn scientist there was experimenting on one of the naquadah generators and almost blew up the base."

"What?" Jack was shocked.

"Yeah. I just finished fixing the generator and told him not to experiment on it again."

"I gather he won't listen."

"Well I'm just waiting for the call, when I don't know. I've spoken to the CO there and he's going to try to make sure is doesn't happen again."

"Ok, well, I've got a surprise for you that will make your day," he said grinning.

"What surprise?" then Jacob walked through the doors, Sam turned and smiled.

"Dad."

"Hi ya kiddo" they both hugged.

"You look tired" when he looked at her face.

"I was working on a generator for almost twenty four hours."

"Oh?"

"Later Dad, all I want to do is have a hot shower and sleep."

"Ok, we will talk in the morning."

"Ok Dad"

"Sam, you can have tomorrow off and take Dad home with you. Daniel's busy translating for the Tok'ra so he will be up all night, knowing him. So I'll call if there is any emergency."

"Thanks sir."

They all walked out of the gate room and went their separate ways for the night. That night, after Jacob and Sam arrived home after picking up some takeaway for dinner, they sat down at the table to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sam, a guy came around this morning looking for you, your neighbour called Jack and he sent me here."

"Oh, did he say who he was?"

"Paul Ellis, some life insurance agent from San Diego."

"Life insurance, I don't understand."

"When Pete was stationed in San Diego, he had life insurance while there. When he moved to Denver, he was still paying them till three years ago when their computer went crazy and most customers ended up paying double. Pete was one of them and did not realize it."

"Oh my God, how much are we looking at here?"

"One million tax free dollars, it will be in your account by the end of the week."

"Wow," she said in shock.

"Yeah wow," they talked about other things for the next hour before Sam turned in for the night since she was still tired.

The next day they went shopping since it had been a long time since Jacob brought new clothes and also spent some time with Sam. Later that afternoon Daniel called Sam to let her and Jacob know that he had finished translating, so they headed to the SGC.

They went to Daniel's office, where he told Jacob what he had translated and passed him a Goa'uld computer chip with everything on it to Jacob and the photos since he scanned them all. When finished, Jacob went to get changed while Sam went to see Jack. She walked into his office smiling, seeing him reading one of the memos, he looked up and smiled back at Sam.

"Hey, what are you doing here; it's your day off?"

"I know, Daniel called, he finished the translating for Dad"

"Ah, so Dad's headed back to the Tok'ra?"

"Yep, he told me about the second life insurance."

"Ah, yeah, he told me too."

"I know."

"So, what are you going to do, invest it?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ok, got anything planned for tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Well, would you like to come around for dinner, it's been a while since we last had a private dinner together."

"Sure, I would like that."

"Sweet, say eight then?"

"Fine by me."

"Great, so shall we go and see Dad off then?"

"Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack stood up and they both walked down to the control room then down to the gate room. They talked for a few minutes, when Jacob walked through the blast door Jack gave Walter the signal, then the gate started spinning.

"Got everything Jacob?"

"Yep, I don't know when I'll be in town next."

"Ok, well we hope you can make it for Thanksgiving."

"Same here, it's been a while since I last had Thanksgiving dinner."

"Well you know where we are, drop in any time."

"Thanks, I will," then the wormhole formed.

"Well, I better go," he gave Sam a hug and he shook Jack's hand.

"Look after her Jack."

"I will, take care."

"Will do."

He looked at them both before walking up the ramp and through the gate, and then it shut down.

"I'm hungry, care to join me in some pie?"

"Sounds good to me" they walked out of the gate room and walked down to the mess talking and laughing.

Later that evening, when Sam showed up at his place, she smiled when she saw the smoke coming from around the back of the house. She got out of her car and closed the door. Then she opened the back door to pick up a bag before closing the door, then walked around the back of the house.

"I hope they're not burnt," she said smiling. Jack turned around and smiled.

"Hey, you made it."

"Yep," she walked up the step and put the bag on the table before walking over to him to giving him a hug and kiss.

"What did you bring?"

"Potato salad, pasta and egg salad and some desserts."

"Mmm, what did you get us?"

"Cheese cake."

"Yummy."

She gave him a kiss, then went to the bag and got the cheesecake out and walked in side and put it in the fridge, then she got herself a drink before returning back outside. They talked for couple of minutes before Jack put their steaks, bake potatoes and corn on the cobs on two plates.

He passed them to Sam while he was taking care of the barbecue. When it was taken care of, he walked over and joined Sam at the table. They both talked while enjoying their dinner, laughing and joking like old times.

After dinner and dessert, they both cleaned up together and got a hot drink each before going up on his roof and looking at the stars and talking some more. Sam left for own home just after eleven since they had to be at work at eight in the morning.

The next few weeks were busy for Sam, if she wasn't off world with SG1; she was needed at the Alpha Site or one of the other sites. Just when she returned back from being off world for two weeks, she was needed at area 51.

When she was there, or even off world, she was thinking about Jack, how much she missed him. One night while at Area 51, she called Jack up.

"O'Neill."

"Hi," she always relaxed when she heard his voice.

"Hey, you sound tired."

"I am, I thought I'd give you a call to see how you are?"

"I'm ok, miss you through."

"I miss you too, Jack," they both smiled.

"How much longer are you going to be there, Sam?"

"Another two, three days."

"Ok, when you return home, I'm going to take you out to dinner the first night you're back."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, where would you like to go?"

"Surprise me"

"Ok, Daniel and Teal'c are with SG8 at the moment. Two of their team is in the infirmary after being shot by unfriendlies."

"Ok, are they alright?"

"Yeah, they will live."

"That's good to know. Jack, I think, well, what's been going on over the past few months, I deserve a promotion, after all I have saved the Alpha Site three times, the Gamma Site twice, and I just saved Area 51 twice this week. Either that or get new scientists in who won't try to blow up the site."

"I'll talk to Hammond and see what he can come up with."

"Ok," Jack heard her yawn.

"Sam, why don't go to bed and get some sleep before you face those eggheads in the morning," he said smiling.

"I am in bed," his eyebrow rose.

"Ah, so what are you wearing?"

"Remember what you got me for Christmas two years ago?"

"Yes,"

Jack bought Sam red, black, green, royal, navy and sky blue silk chemio tops and shorts, he gave them to her before the others arrived at his place that year. He remembered the last time he saw her wearing them was up at his cabin.

When he saw her walk out in the morning wearing one of them, it made him go hard and she had seen him go hard, which made her smile, knowing what it was doing to him right now.

"Well, I'm wearing your favourite one."

"Green, sweet… Damn."

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll need to have a cold shower," Sam laughed.

"You go and do that, see you when I return."

"Ok Sam, sweet dreams."

"You too Jack," then they both hang up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam did sleep, thinking about Jack wearing his Simpson silk boxer shorts and nothing else, while Jack went and had his cold shower and took care of his problem before going to bed. Dreaming about Sam and what she is wearing, knowing he would wake up with a hard on in the morning again.

Four days later Sam was beamed down to the gate room. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were there to greet her.

"Welcome back Sam," he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Daniel, it's good to be back."

"Your presence have been missed Colonel Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c, and I missed you too." She gave him a hug since it was over two months ago since she last saw them. Then she turned to Jack who had his hands in his pockets.

"Carter."

"Sir."

"Welcome back, this place hasn't been the same without you" Sam smiled.

"Well, I'm back, for how long, who knows?"

"True. SG1 is on downtime till Monday and you're not to come back till then Carter, and no sneaking on the base."

"But Sir."

"Ah," he put his hand up then pointed at her.

"Carter, you're on downtime so once you've showered and changed, you're out of here, you've got half an hour to get out of here or I'll cut back your hours while on base for a month."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I can, and time is ticking," he tapped his watch with a smirk on his face.

"Fine," she picked up her two bags and walked out of the gate room.

"Jack, did you have to threaten her like that?"

"Yes, I got a call from Area 51 this morning, Carter had hardly any sleep while there and same with her meals, and you saw the way she looked when she arrived, you saw how tired and thin she looked even though she tried to hide it."

"Yeah, you're right Jack; she's been working so hard lately she hasn't had time to catch a breath."

"I know, I spoke to Hammond about it a couple of days ago, he's going to see what he can do on his end. Carter's been pulled here, there and everywhere, and now she deserves something for what she has done."

"Same here Jack," they walked out of the gate room.

Jack called the front gate twenty five minutes later to find out if Sam had left the base or not, when he found out that she had just left, he smiled and thanked the guard before hanging up.

Later that evening Jack arrived at Sam's place with a take away meal and six packs. He knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened, they smiled at each other.

"Sir."

"Sam, I brought dinner," he lifted the two bags of food and a six pack.

"Thanks Jack, come on in."

She let him in and she closed the door behind her and followed him into the dinning room where he put everything on the table, then she walked into the kitchen and got plates, knives and forks before returning back.

"How was you day?" he asked.

"Good, I slept for a couple of hours, did some shopping, paid some bills, cleaned the house and did some gardening, and I knew you would be checking up on me," she said smiling.

"Ah, you know me all too well, Mum and Dad said hi."

"Ok, what did you tell them?"

"That you were at Area 51, but when they did ask the family was around, I said that you were out California way for a few days, but when the family was gone, I told them where you were, they understand."

"Ok, perhaps next time."

"Yeah, I spoke to them about the way the family's been treating you," she looked at him.

"How" he put his hand up. By that time their meal was dished up and they sat down.

"Sam, I know my family, I know the way they look and act especially around you. I spoke to Mum and Dad about it, they told me what happened while I was in the hospital. I wasn't happy with them, the way they treated you, and Dad and I warned them, the next time we are there and they still give you the cold shoulder, I'll have a go at them myself." Sam put her hand on his while looking into his eyes.

"Jack, don't worry about it, after all they are the ones with the problem, not you, not me, and not your parents. Anyway, your parents love me and that is what is important to me. I don't care if your bothers and sisters do give me the cold shoulder, just remember I can kick their asses." she said smiling, which made Jack smile.

"Yeah, you're right Sam, and I would love to watch you kick their asses." They both laughed, then they started eating dinner before it got cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

They talked about other things that had nothing to do with work, they laughed and joked for the next few hours. After dinner and desert, they did the dishes together and afterwards Sam made them a hot drink before going into the living room and sitting down and talking some more.

"Sam what plans do you have this Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know Jack, I don't want to plan anything just in case I get called to Area 51, the Alpha or Gamma Site, why?"

"Well, we've all been invited up to Mum and Dad's for Thanksgiving, that's including Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, Dad, Mark and his family."

"But what about the SGC?"

"That would be on skeleton crew and Hammond would be in town visiting his family. I spoke to him about it and he can be on stand by just in case something comes up. We will be fly up to Chicago since Promethis will be on the ground."

"You sure got everything planned out haven't you?"

"Yep, so what do you say?"

"I'll have to talk to Mark about it and see what he's got planned first and then we can go on from there."

"Sweet." They talked for the next hour before Jack left for home since he had work in the morning. He gave Sam a kiss before he walked out the door with grin on his face.

Over the next few days Sam spent some time with Cassie, they went shopping, teasing one another about the guys in their lives. Sam was teasing her about her new boy friend and Cassie was teasing her about Jack.

Sam did call Mark about Thanksgiving and found out that they had nothing planned, which made Sam happy, so she told them that they were invited up to Jack's parent's place.

"Sam are you sure there's going to be plenty of room for all of us?" Sam laughed.

"Yes Mark, the house, well it's almost like a mansion, well the size at least, the house is huge."

"How big?"

"Well, you know the size of my living room?"

"Yes."

"That is the size of Jack's old bedroom."

"You're joking?"

"Nope and the bathroom en-suite is twice as big as my bathroom."

"You're not joking."

"Nope. The kitchen, well the pantry is the size of my kitchen and the kitchen is the size of my bedroom."

"Wow that is big, what about the back lawn?"

"Eight plus time bigger than my section, they get someone in to mow the lawns for them. When I was there the guy showed up and he was using one of those ride on mowers, it took him four hours just to mow the front section."

"Woo, that is huge!"

"I know, it's a lovely home Mark, trust me."

"You know I do Sam, is the house old?"

"Yes and it has had extensions added to it over the years."

"Ok, well I can't hardly wait and see the place then."

"I bet, when you book your plane tickets, let me know what time your plane arrives and there will be someone there to pick you and the family up."

"Ok Sam, I better get going the kids just arrived home."

"Ok Mark, give my love to the family."

"I will, bye."

"Bye," then they both hung up.

On Monday morning Sam arrived at the base and went to get changed before meeting Jack, Daniel and Teal'c for breakfast. When she got her breakfast, she walked over to there table and sat down across from Jack.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Sam, how was your weekend?"

"Good, Cassie said hi was and wondering when the next famous SG1 barbecue is going to be," she looked at Jack.

"Well, how about next weekend, I'll make sure you guys are all here?"

"Sounds good to me," Daniel said.

"I will be there, O'Neill."

"Cool, Carter?"

"Well, if I'm here then I'll be there, I'll call Cassie tonight."

"Sweet, then it settled," he said smiling.

They talked for half an hour before they went their separate ways for the rest of the day. Sam was able to catch up on her paperwork and some of her experiments over the next four days. On Friday she was needed at the Alpha Site again. When she walked into the gate room with her bag, Jack was there waiting for her.

"Got everything?"

"Yep, I don't know how long I'm going to be away for this time."

"Ok, so long as you eat and sleep while you're there, ok?"

"Ok, I will."

"Good, see you when you return."

"Ok, don't let this place fall apart while I'm away," she said smiling.

"I'll try not to, Sam." He smiled back.

Then the wormhole was formed. Jack gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, then she walked up the ramp and through the gate and it shut down. He looked at it for a few seconds before returning to his office. Sam was away for a week, when she did return, Jack was there to greet her, they both smiled at each other.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks sir."

"So you fixed the problem then?"

"Yes, fixed one and created another."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. Smith… I broke his nose."

"Why?"

"He's the one who been causing the problems there and I would have been back three days ago if he hadn't played around with one of my naqadah reactors. And almost blew the area up, and dismantled one of the spare Asgard shields devices that is used to cover the base and gate. When I found out what he did, well I lost my temper after he said to me that it was his base and he knew what he was doing. I told him he shouldn't of play around with them just in case the other ones fail. He just laughed like it was a joke and told me to back my bags and return here and I told him I would once everything was fixed and I had written up my report and recommend that he was transferred back here."

"Do you want him transferred back here?"

"To Netu, yes." Jack smiled.

"I'll talk to Hammond and see what he says."

"Ok, I spoke to the CO there and told him what had happened, and found out that lots of the staff and personal there don't like him."

"Ok and the nose?"

"I was bending over to fix the Asgard device when he walked into the room and told me to leave it alone; I told him that I was going to fix it before coming home. I heard him walk up behind me and he put his hands on my ass."

Sam saw Jack's reaction to what she said; she could see the angry look in his eyes.

"I told him to remove them or else, he didn't so I stood up and turned around and he looked at me then down to my breasts, then he grabbed them so I punched him in the nose and broke it and told him not to touch me again. He walked out of the room and I returned to work. A few minutes later the CO and two SF came in and he was going to put me under arrest for assault."

"That never happened did it?"

"Nope, I convinced the colonel to look at the security tapes while I finished with the device. He knew that what I was working on was important to the base, so he left the two SF with me while he checked out the tapes. Then returned and dismissed the two SF and told me 'next time aim lower' then he smiled and winked at me then walked out of the room."

"Lower as in?" Sam leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Groin," then moved back and smiled.

"Ouch," Sam giggled.

"Yeah, one thing through, it did brighten up everyone's day after they found out what I did to him."

"I bet it did, look why don't you have shower and post op then take the rest of the day off? I'll drop by after work and bring a pizza for dinner, would you like that?"

"Sounds good to me, where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Teal'c's at a meeting with the Jaffa, and Daniel's gone to see Catherine for a few days."

"Ok, see you when you get home."

"Ok."

They both left the gate room and went to do their thing for the rest of the day. That evening Jack showed up with pizza. Sam opened the door and smiled, then she let him in.

"Mmm, boy am I hungry."

"I bet you are, sorry I was late, I was talking to Hammond."

"How is he?"

They walked into the living room and Jack sat down while Sam went to the fridge and got two beers out.

"Good, I told him what you told me, he's going to investigate it before he gets Dr. Smith's complaint."

"That's good of him."

"It is and he's not happy with what he was trying to do to the devices and reactors."

"Ok," she returned and passed the beer to him before sitting down.

They talked about other things for the next two hours. Sam found out that Jack had been keeping an eye on her place, collecting her mail and watering her plants for her. When they were talking, Jack phone rang, he looked at the caller ID.

"It's Daniel," he answered it.

"Yes Daniel?"

"Hi Jack, can you get a couple of days off? Catherine would like to see you and Sam but she knows that Sam's at the Alpha Site."

"Why?"

"Jack, Catherine is on borrowed time, it's her heart."

Jack closed his eyes, Sam looked at him then put her hand on his leg, and he opened them and looked at Sam.

"Daniel I'm with Sam right now, hang on," he moved the phone away.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's Catherine, she's on borrowed time, she wants to see us."

Sam quickly got up and went to the kitchen island and picked up her cell phone and dialled the SGC.

"This is Colonel Carter; patch me to the control room."

"Sam."

"Trust me, Jack."

"Lieutenant, it Colonel Carter, is Prometheus still in obit?… It is? Can you patch me through to the CO?… Colonel Rason, it's Colonel Carter can you beam General O'Neill and myself to Daniel Jackson's location?… Yes it is?… Ok give us a minute… Thanks, Carter out." then she hung up.

"Prometheus is going to beam us to where Daniel is."

"Daniel, where are you?"

"At her home, in her room alone."

"Ok we will be there in a minute."

"Ok Jack see you guys soon," then they hung up.

Jack stood up and walked over to Sam and looked at her then gave her a quick kiss before they were beamed away. In a blink of an eye, they were in Catherine Langford's bedroom.

"Jack, Sam, I'm pleased you're here."

They looked over to where Catherine was, in her bed, they walked over and Jack sat down on the bed holding onto Catherine's hand with Sam close by. Catherine opened her eyes.

"Jack, Sam you made it."

"Yep, we took a shortcut to get here. So what's this I hear about you lying around when there is heaps of digging to do?" Catherine smiled.

"Well I'm not young as I once was, Jack."

"Rubbish and both you and I know that."

"Daniel's been keeping me up-to-date about what's been happening at the SGC and about you two," she looked at Jack and Sam.

"It's a shame I won't be around to see you two get together." Sam turned and looked at Daniel who was blushing.

"Daniel does she know what Jack's got?"

"Yes Sam, I know he's got the healing power of the ancients." Sam turned and looked at her.

"Gee, what hasn't he told you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack, is there anything you haven't told him?"

"Nope, can't think of anything."

"Catherine, if you had a second chance to live, what would you do that you haven't done yet?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind having a look around Prometheus and looking outside the window and seeing Earth, meeting the Asgard, a Tok'ra which I know your Dad is, Sam and the new Alpha Site I hear you helped design."

"Ah, so you want to see Sam's new toys and meet our friends, I can handle that."

"Jack, are you going to do it?" Jack turned and looked at Sam.

"Yes, if it wasn't for her and the Stargate, none of this would have happened Sam, she gave me, all of us, a second chance so I'm going to repay the favour."

Sam bent over and gave him a kiss and smile that he loved. Catherine and Daniel smiled.

"It's about time you two got your act together." Catherine said grinning, they looked at her.

"But in secret, we still can't be together."

"I know."

"Shall we get this show on the road?" Jack said.

"Yes."

"Afterwards, Jack and I will beam back home because each time he heals someone it tires him out," Sam said.

"I understand, as soon as I get a chance, I'll come and visit the SGC."

"We will be waiting," Jack said.

"Good."

"Ok, shall we?"

Jack pulled the covers down then rubbed his hands together, and then he put his hand over Catherine's heart. They both closed their eyes and she could feel the warmth from Jack's hand starting to flow from him into her heart. She could feel the heartbeat pick up as the warm flow went through her body, then a minute later she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Jack worked on her for a couple of minutes, before he started to sway then he opened his eyes and moved his hand away, pulled the covers up, then stood up and almost collapsed if Sam hadn't been there to grab him.

"Sam, look at Jack," Sam looked at him and then looked at Daniel.

"That's what happens when he's healed someone, it makes him look a year younger every time. Jack looks like he did four years ago."

"I better get him home." She got the stone out of her pocket.

"Call me in the morning and let me know how Catherine is feeling."

"Sure thing Sam," then she pushed the button and they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

When they were beamed back down to Sam's home, she helped Jack to her bedroom and took his shoes, shirt, pants and socks off before putting him into bed. Then she got changed into her pyjamas before turning out the lights and crawling into bed next to Jack, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning Jack woke up feeling a warm body pressed against his chest, he could smell perfume and body lotion and only knew of one person who used it. He lay like that for a moment then he realized where his hand was, he wanted to slowly move it away since it was on her breast, under her top and her arm was trapping it there.

So he moved his hand slowly till one of his fingers was over her hard nipple and started doing circle motions that made her moan. Then he lightly pinched it which caused her to gasp and moan, then she pushed her hips against his growing hard on, which caused him to groan.

"Revenge can be sweet Jack," he froze and opened his eyes.

"How long have you been awake for Sam?"

"Since you moved your hand over my breast and started playing with my nipple." She rolled onto her back and looked at him with a grin on her face.

"Morning."

"Morning, how did I get here?"

"I brought you here after you healed Catherine."

"Ah," he bent over and gave her a morning kiss, then it became passionate, he rolled on top of Sam then they came up for air.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"Yes, do you know what you're doing to me?" he smiled.

"Yep."

He smiled, then gave her a kiss, then he moved down and lifted up her top and started licking, sucking and biting each nipple which caused her to moan.

"Oh, Jack, you're so good!"

"You haven't seen nothing yet Sam, and you smell so good, but I wounder what you taste like?"

"There is only one way to find out."

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes Jack, I'm sure." He moved up her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to make you scream!"

"We will see."

He gave her a kiss before he sat up on his knees, pulling Sam to sit up and removing her top. Then she lay down and watched Jack pull her pants off till she was naked before him, then he quickly got off the bed and took his singlet and boxers off.

It was the first time Sam saw his hard length; she licked her lips when she saw it. He saw what she was looking at which made him smile, then he got back on the bed between her open legs then he moved till his head was between her legs.

He started licking, sucking and biting her clit which made her moan, he was like that for a moment then he put one finger into her wet opening and pushed it in.

"Oh Jack, that feel so good!"

Then he felt her hands in his hair, so he started moving back and forward while licking her clit, then he added another finger into her opening as he could hear her breathing change.

"Oh yes, that feel so good, don't stop!"

Then he moved his head and rubbed her clit with his thumb while moving in and out of her. He watched Sam with a smile on his face; she had her eyes open looking at him. Then he quickened the pace as her back arched off the bed and her breathing quickened even more.

"Oh Jack… Mmm oh yes."

"Come for me Sam, don't close your eyes, look at me."

"Oh yes, I'm so close!"

Then he moved faster adding a third finger into her; that was the first time for Jack to have three fingers in any women including Sara. He watched Sam grab the sheets as she screamed out his name.

"JJJAAAACCKKKK!" as her orgasm ripped through her body. He slow down till she calmed down, then he moved faster again and started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh god, Jack, oh yes," he was watching her the whole time.

He couldn't believe it; it was like a dream come true for him, watching Sam go over the edge screaming out his name. He watched her with pure love and lust in his eyes. He quickened the pace and watched her go over the edge once again as she screamed his name. While she was calming down, he moved till he was on top of her and gave her a kiss.

"Sam that was so hot; and you tasted so sweet, so good," she smiled at him.

"That's good to know," she moved her hand between them and held onto his hard length and put it into her still throbbing opening.

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He gave her a kiss as he slowly pushed his hard length into her, she moved her hand out of the way and was moaning till he was fully in. He started moving, slowly at first, and then he picked up the pace while they were still looking into one another's eyes.

"God, you're so tight, so good!" He gave her a kiss then he picked up the pace even more, knowing his balls were starting to get tight.

"Oh god, Sam," he could tell they were close when her breathing started to change.

"Oh yes, Jack harder, yes, yes, faster!"

They looked at each other as he felt his load shoot in to her womb as they screamed out each other's names, then he collapsed on top of her. She held him in her arms and pulled the covers over them both, then she noticed he fell asleep like that, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep with his semi hard length in her.

Two hours later they both woke up when Sam's phone rang. Sam reached over and picked it up.

"Carter."

"Morning Sam, do you know where Jack is?"

"Morning Daniel, he's here."

"He stayed the night at your place?"

"Yes Daniel, I wasn't going to let him drive after what he did last night, you saw the state he was in."

"Well, that's true; anyway, I don't know what Jack did to Catherine, because she's acting like a teenager." Sam smiled while Jack was kissing her neck.

"Well at lest she a lot better than last night."

"Well that true, she wants to know if she can come to the SGC next week?"

"Jack, Catherine wants to know if she can visit the base next week?"

Jack moved from her neck and gave her a kiss before taking the phone from her.

"Morning Daniel, the answer is yes, she can come and visit us next week."

"Morning Jack, thanks, I'll let her know."

"Ok, is there anything else, because we haven't had breakfast yet?" He flicked his eyebrows at her.

"Ah no, but she's acting like a teenager."

"Good for her, see you next week," then he hung up then faced Sam.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning."

Then she smiled and wiggled her hips since his now hard length was still in her. They both smiled, then he started moving back and forward, causing Sam to moan. He bent down and they both kissed and made love again for the second time that morning. Afterwards he collapsed on top of her.

"I'm too old for this."

"No you're not," he looked down at her then gave her a kiss before rolling onto his back, pulling her with him.

"What time do you have to be in by?" Sam asked. He looked at the clock.

"In an hour, and so do you."

"I know."

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"This bed?" she put her finger to his lips.

"It's new, I brought it before I went up to your cabin and it arrived the day you and I went up there for the week." She moved her finger away.

"So in other words, when just christened it, sweet," she laughed.

"Yes," then they kissed again before Sam snugged up to his side with her head over his chest, hearing his heart beat while his hand was going through her hair.

"I could get use to this every morning," he said.

Sam moved her head so she could look at him and smiled.

"What's that?"

"Waking up next to a naked blue eyed blonde Lieutenant Colonel."

"Ah, well there are not many of them around."

"True, but how many go through the gate kicking Goa'uld and other alien ass as well as blowing up a sun?" he said smiling.

"Only one I can think of."

"Well there you go," Sam moved to give him a kiss before she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pee."

"Oh, so do I." Sam walked into her bathroom and closed the door.

Jack lay there thinking about everything that had happened over the past eight years, and what had happened in the past few months since she married Pete and became a widow the same day. How things changed for them both since that day, how they became closer now then they did years ago.

He was lost in thought till he heard the shower running which made him smile. He got up and walked to the bathroom door and checked to see if it was locked. When it wasn't, he opened it and walked in and closed it behind him. He relieved himself and washed his hands before he decided to join Sam in the shower. Sam turned around and smiled.

"You know, you will need another shower after this one."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because if you arrive on the base this morning without another one, you will be smelling like me."

"Oh, well when I get a chance, I should bring some of my things here."

"I should do the same for at your place also."

"Sweet."

He pulled her to him and they both kissed and washed one another before they got out and got dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sam, I'll see you at breakfast."

"You're going home?"

"Yeah, I need a shave and change of clothes."

"Ok," they walked to the door so Jack could put his shoes and jacket on, then they both hugged and kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sam, just one question, you don't have to answer it, but what was I like in bed?"

"You want to know if you were better than Pete?"

"You don't have to answer it."

"It's ok Jack." She held onto his hand while looking into his eyes.

"This morning sex was incredible."

"Morning sex?" he raised an eyebrow making Sam smile.

"Ok morning wild passionate love making," he smiled.

"I like that one better."

"Same here, and the way you brought me over the edge, woo, it was so hot, I've never experienced a mutable orgasm before in my life."

"That good?"

"Oh yeah, but I now know what you are like in the morning, but I don't know what you are like at night."

"Well then, we will have to do something about that then."

"Yeah, how about tonight, if you're not busy?"

"Sure, my place?"

"Ok, stay here."

Sam ran back to her room, got one of her bags out, and packed some clothes and toiletries then ran back out to where he was.

"Here, take this with you," she past it to him.

"Ok, see you in half an hour."

"Ok, see you then," they both kissed before Sam watched him leave.

As soon as he was gone she walked back inside and closed the door. She returned to her bedroom and started to make the bed and clean up before leaving to go to the SGC for the day. She stoped off at the coffee shop and got herself a cup of coffee before carrying on to work.

When Jack arrived home, he had a quick shower again then got dressed into clean clothes. He then sorted out of his draws for Sam clothes. He opened the bag and removed her toiletries and put them in the bathroom before returning to put her clothes away in the draw before he left to go to the SGC for the day.

Half an hour later Jack walked into the mess hall to see Sam at SG1's table talking to Teal'c, so he went and got his breakfast before joining them.

"Morning Teal'c."

"O'Neill."

"So what is on your agenda today?"

"I'm going to be training new members today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he said as he ate his fruit loops.

"I'm going to be working on a couple of experiments and finishing my reports."

"Ok well for me, memos to read and four briefings, and god knows how many phone calls."

"I'm sure you can manage Sir," Sam said.

"I'd rather face a platoon of Jaffa than sit behind a desk all day."

"We know you would Jack," Sam said.

They talked about other things before they went their separate ways for the day. Late that afternoon, Sam walked into Jack's office to hand in her reports for the day.

"Hey, you finished for the day?"

"Yep, how about you?"

"Got a briefing in twenty minutes."

"Ok, want me to pick up some dinner?"

"Na, I'll pick something up on my way home."

"Ok, what time's dinner?"

"Eight?"

"Ok, meet you at your place."

"Ok, is there anything else?"

"Yeah Colonel Rawson called, the Prometheus is ready to head out on Friday and he was wondering if I would like to be there for when it flies to the Alpha Site when they test out it's new, improved hyperdrive."

"How long is the trip?"

"Twenty-four hours."

"So, you really wanted to go?" Sam smiled at him.

"Yes, I do."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, I'll let you get back to your paperwork then."

"Ok, see you later."

"Sure," Sam walked out of his office and walked down to the women's locker room to get changed before heading home.

Sam was home for an hour before she left to head to Jack's place for the night. When she got there, his truck wasn't there so she let herself in since she had a key to his house and made herself at home.

She was watching some TV when she heard his truck pull up, so she got up after turning the TV off and went to his front door and opened it with a smile on her face. When he was walking up the steps, he smiled back.

"Hey, how long have you been here for?"

"An hour."

"Ok, sorry I was late, you know what briefings are like."

"Yeah I do."

He walked in and Sam closed the door and followed him into the living room where he put their dinner down then he pulled Sam towards him so he could kiss her.

"God, I was looking forward to holding you in my arms all day and damn my pants were also tight after seeing you walk into the mess hall this morning in your BDU's."

"Really, are they always tight when I'm around?"

"Hell yeah, even when you wearing your dress blues."

"Well that's good to know," they both kissed one more time.

"Hungry?"

"Yep."

"Shall we before it gets cold?"

"I'll get us a drink."

Sam walked into the kitchen and got a couple of beers out of the fridge and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Jack. They both watched some TV while eating dinner. After dinner, Sam took care of the rubbish then she walked back into the living room and picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" he looked at her.

"Goodnight Jack," she said purring.

Then she dropped the remote onto his lap and turned to walk down to his bedroom. Jack smiled as he got up and followed her as he turned off the lights. When he walked into the bedroom, he watched as Sam stripped off her clothes and got into bed.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Yes."

Then he started talking his clothes off while Sam was watching him till he was naked. Then he got on all fours at the end of the bed and pulled the covers off Sam. Then he crawled his way up Sam's spread legs all the way up to her head, then bent over and gave her a kiss. They made passionate love that night three times, screaming out one another's names before pulling the covers over them and snuggling in one another's arms.

"Jack, that was incredible."

"That's good to know."

"Yes it is."

"So what do you think of the night time passionate love making compared to the morning one?"

"Hmm, we need to try it a few more times before I could tell you," she said smiling.

"Ok, a few more times it is."

"Jack, about Friday?"

"You want to go?"

"Yes, well it's either me or Felger?"

"Well ok, I'll let you go."

"Thank you," she rolled on top of him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Let's get some sleep if we're going to be doing some working out in the mornings."

"Yes, we better."

She gave him a kiss before rolling off to his side and snuggling up against him before they closed

their eyes and fell asleep in one another's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days later Jack and Sam said their goodbyes before she was beamed up onto the Prometheus. Jack returned to work not knowing what was going to happen to Sam.

Sam was in the engine room when she noticed that they came out of hyperspace, so she headed to the bridge when she head voices coming from the bridge as she got closer.

She had a closer look and realized that all but two people were knock unconscious, and that those two were talking in Goa'uld voices, then there was bright light, then other person appeared on the bridge wearing civilian clothing and she realized they were from the Trust.

She walked back down to the engine room and removed the main crystal, then she worked her way to her quarters, hiding from the Goa'uld. She managed to make it to her CO 's quarters and use his laptop.

She managed to connect to the bridge's cameras and computers. She sent an SOS message before they realized what she did. Then she discounted all the camera on the ship so they would be blind, then put everything back the way it was before leaving. She then worked her way to one of the storage rooms and armoury and picked up a zat.

She didn't want to trust anyone else on the ship, just in case they were Goa'uld also. She walked her way to where a computer was and turned the camera and microphone on so she could hear and see what they were planning.

They were going to take Prometheus to a planet where there was a gate and put the crew on the planet before leaving to go to another planet where there were weapons and alien devices. When she heard enough of their plans, she turned everything off and she hid some place where they couldn't find her.

The first place she went to was the infirmary. She managed to numb part of her arm and cut it open and removed the tracking device and destroyed it, then she bandage it up and went to a storage room where she could hide out for awhile.

On the way, she needed to pee, so she went to the ladies room to relieve herself before carrying on. When she managed to make it where she wanted to go, she stayed there and waited. An hour later she heard the hyper drive start up.

"What the hell?"

She knew that there was no way they could get it going without the main crystal and the spare crystals were locked away. She had changed all the codes just in case, but somehow they got in. They were in hyperspace for two hours before they came out of it.

She moved from where she was to go to the closest computer to find out what was going on. She saw all the crew being ringed down with the locater beacon. She shut everything down and worked her way to the storage room where all of the electronic things were and she started working on making another beacon, but a coded one.

She was working on it for an hour when she heard footsteps, so she quickly put things away and hid. The door opened and two men with zats walked in to check the room out before moving on. She waited for five minutes before walking out from her hiding spot and then carrying on with the beacon.

Jack was in his office when the alarms went off, so he walked down to the control room.

"Who is it Walter?"

"Alpha Site Sir."

"Alpha Site, open the iris," then the iris opened then people started coming through.

"What the hell?" he went down to the gate room.

"Colonel, what are you doing here, where is the Prometheus?"

"Goa'uld got the ship sir, eight of my crew were Goa'uld," Jack looked around.

"Where's Colonel Carter?"

"Don't know, Sir, she was in the engine room at the time, I think she might be still aboard."

"I hope you're right. I better let the President know, he's not going to be happy."

"I know Sir, sorry."

"It's not your fault, any ideas what their plans are?"

"No and that not the only problem," then one of the captains step forward with the beacon in his hands.

"Shit," Jack ran his hands through his hair then turned to the control room.

"Walter, get Hammond and the President on the phone and send a message to all our allies, some damn snakehead has got Prometheus and possibly Carter also." Everyone in the control room were shocked.

"Yes Sir," Walter said over the PA system.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not at the moment, you guys go and get your post ops and something to eat; I'll let you know soon as I hear something"

"Yes Sir, we hope Colonel Carter is ok."

"Same here, and if she is ok, knowing Carter, she would try to sabotage the hyper drive and send an SOS signal."

"Sir, I think she did sabotage the hyper drive, I overheard two Goa'uld talking about two crystals missing and how they couldn't get into the safe."

"Sounds like Carter's doing, thanks for letting me know." Then he walked out of the gate room.

"Sir, do you think Colonel Carter is alive and still on the ship?"

"Yes I do." Then they all walked out of the gate room.

When they were walking down to the infirmary they saw Daniel and Teal'c.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?"

"Prometheus has been hijacked and one crewmember is missing… it's Colonel Carter."

"What!" Daniel and Teal'c were shocked.

"What happened?"

"Some of the crew are Goa'uld and there is no way we or our allies will be able to find it," then they saw what one of the captains was carrying.

"Jack?"

"Not happy."

"I bet, thanks," then they walked toward the control room.

Minutes later, Daniel and Teal'c walked into Jack's office, he was on the red phone so they waited until he got off it. When he finished a few minutes later

"You heard?"

"We saw the crew, Jack, and they told us what has happened."

"Ok, Daniel I want you to go to the Tok'ra, let them know what happened. Teal'c go to Dakara, see what you can find out."

"Ok, don't worry, Sam will be ok."

"I know," then they left to go and gear up before leaving.

Teal'c spoke to the council about what had happened and they said they'd send word to their brothers and sisters about what had happened. Daniel spoke to Jacob and the council about what had happened; they also said they'd send word to their friends to keep a look out for the Prometheus


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam had been working on the beacon for over twelve hours. She was able to move around so she could go to the bathroom and the mess hall for some thing to eat and drink. She even checked the security cameras to see what the goa'uld were all doing and where they were.

She finished working on the beacon, so she tested it. It didn't work, so she pulled it apart to find out why it didn't work. Sam was starting to get tired and realized she been awake for over twenty-seven hours. She found a good spot to rest for a few minutes. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up when she heard the ship came out of hyperspace, she looked at her watch and relied she slept for four hours. She got up and went to check the cameras and find out what was going on. She saw some of the Goa'uld ring down to a planet.

Since most of the Goa'uld were on the planet, she heard them talking, hearing that it would take a few hours to get everything aboard. She counted to see how many Goa'uld there were aboard and where they were.

Once she knew where they were, she shut everything down and went to the ladies room first. Then she went to the mess hall for some coffee and something to eat. Then she worked her way down to the engine room and turn some crystals around so they would blow up are few minutes in hyperspace.

She used one of the computers to find out where they were. When she got the planet address, she sent a signal out letting both Tok'ra and Jaffa know where they were and all she could do was wait.

When finished on the computer, she checked the security cameras to find out where they were and saw the rings being activated since they couldn't get then Asgard transporting device to work since Sam removed the crystal.

She saw them bring up cases of things but wasn't too sure what they were. She saw where they were putting them before shutting down the cameras again and worked her way back to the storage room and carried on working on the beacon device.

Six hours later she turned it on and smiled when she got it to work, then she worked on the beacon signal so it matched with Prometheus' other beacon signal and message.

When she got it she started and sending all she could do was wait and keep an eye on what the goa'uld were doing. She watched them through the security cameras and worked out how long they were in the storage room for before leaving. When she worked it out, she went to check to see what they brought back from the surface.

Jack was starting to get worried about Sam, wondering if she was still alive, how he missed her, how she changed him over the past eight years, everything. He was lost in through when the alarms went off, so he got up from his chair and went down to see who it was. When he got to the control room

"Who is it?"

"It's the Tok'ra, Sir."

"Open the iris."

When the iris opened, one person came through and the gate shut down. Jack quickly went down to the gate room.

"Stand down, Dad, is everything ok?"

"Hi Jack, got some good news about Sam, she's alive."

"How do you know this?"

"We received a message saying 'Prometheus hijacked, forty two goa'uld aboard, sabotaged hyperdrive and Asgard beam, making new beacon, Carter.'"

"At least Sam is alive, that is good news."

"Yes it is, how are you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Don't worry, Sam will be ok."

"I hope so, so long as they can't find her."

"True, the Tok'ra let me come here and see what I can do from here."

"Thanks, want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." They walked out of the gate room together, Jack told Walter where he would be if needed.

When Sam worked her way to the storage room, she knew she only had three minutes before the Goa'uld returned, so she checked to see what they brought up from the planet. She opened one container and saw stun grenades, then she opened a different one and saw zats. She saw three small boxes, so she opened one and smile when she saw an Asgard cloaking device.

She took it out and turned it on, when it worked, she was happy, then she heard footsteps, so she returned everything to where it was and waited for the Goa'uld to bring more containers and staff weapons in.

When they were gone, she waited then uncloak herself, then she removed the green bottles from all of the staff weapons, then she left to go and get some bags then returned and started filling them up with the stun grenades first.

She then took them to her quarters and hid them, then she got the zats and other goa'uld devices and hid them as well. She was moving back and fourth for seven hours.

She stopped for something to eat, drink and even to use the ladies room before carrying on. She followed two of them to the bridge, she heard that they were going to another planet for more weapons.

She walked off the bridge and went to her hide out and uncloaked herself and got some rest since they were going to be busy fixing the hyperdrive. She heard the ship jump into hyperspace for ten minutes, when it came out of it, she got her computer out and checked to see them puzzled and two of them went to check on the hyperdrive.

When they saw the burned out crystals, one went and got a bag then returned. Sam was shock to see that they had replacements with them, then a few minutes later, they jumped into hyperspace once again. She shut down her computer and got some sleep since there was nothing she could do.

Six hours later Prometheus came out of hypespace, it woke Sam up so she got up and stretched before cloaking herself and went to check on things. When the Goa'uld was going down to the surface to pick up more containers, she checked to see which planet they were on and the gate address.

Once she got it, she sent a signal with the gate address without letting the Goa'uld know what was going on. She then checked to find out where they were and also listened in to find out where they were going to be going next, once everything was aboard the ship. She tapped into the main computer on the bridge and waited and listened.

Half an hour later she overheard them, they were planing on going back to earth to drop off everything and to pick up food and water supplies before heading out to get the rest of the supplies. They knew that they only had so much time before NORAD picked the ship up on their sensors.

Sam worked out how long it would be before they would be leaving the planet. Since most of them were on the planet, and there ware only four on the bridge, she decided to take a hot shower and get into some clean clothes since it had been three days since she last had a shower. She packed everything up and hid it all.

Then she cloaked herself and headed to her quarters to grab a few things and put the laptop battery on the charger before going to have a quick hot shower. She walked down to the women's locker room and went to have her shower and get into clean clothes before heading back to her quarters.

She checked the security cameras and found out that five groups had returned with containers. When they left, Sam watched and had to think of what bags to use to put the grenades and zats into, then she thought of sleeping bags which made her smile. She cloaked herself and went to get four sleeping bags and return to her quarters. Then she used two pillowcases as bags for when she went back and fourth.

She walked down to the storage room just as the Goa'uld were leaving. Since she had three minutes, she worked as quickly as she could filling two pillow cases up before leaving. She walked back and fourth for three hours until she heard the ship jump in to hyperspace; she knew she only had four hours before the ship reached earth. She worked the best she could till they reached earth.

Jacob was staying on earth for two days when Bra'tac showed up to let them know that he had spoken to all brother and sisters about what had happened to Prometheus and they would keep an eye out for the ship. While in the briefing room, Bra'tac just finished telling Hammond, who showed up three hours earlier, SG1, Jack that when the alarms went off. They all headed down to the control room.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"It's the Alpha Site sir, audio only."

"Ok, put it on speaker." Walter flicked a couple of switches.

"Done, Sir." Jack leaned forward.

"This is General O'Neill. I hope you guys have some good news for us."

"Sir, this is Major Johnson, we picked up a message from Colonel Carter."

"Are you sure Major?"

"I think so Sir."

"What's the message?"

"'Goa'uld picking up hundreds of containers of stun grenades, zats, Goa'uld hand devices and staff weapons, going to another planet.' Then there are numbers."

"Ok thanks, O'Neill out."

"Wait?" Daniel rush forward.

"Major this is Dr. Jackson, what are the numbers?"

"Numbers?" Jacob asked

"Daniel?" Daniel looked at Jack.

"Remember when I went to that alternate realty, there were numbers, it was a code for Stargate addresses, that is what Sam is sending to us."

"Major, this is O'Neill, what are the numbers?"

"Twelve, twenty eight, sixteen, thirty two, five, twenty eight, one. Seventeen, twenty, thirty eight, seven, eighteen, thirty and one," Daniel wrote down the numbers.

"Got it," Daniel said.

"Thanks for that Major, O'Neill out," then the gate shut down.

Then Daniel walked over to another computer and typed away on it, then he wrote something down then turn back to the waiting group.

"Well?"

"It's two gate addresses Jack, and I just checked them out, the first one is PYX 248, SG3 went to the planet eight years ago, there was nothing on the planet but some caves, good places to keep containers."

"Ok, and the second one?"

"PYX 375, we visited that planet seven years ago, all there was, was trees, vegetation, cliffs and caves. So that means that they or someone has been stocking up, but when?"

"Daniel Jackson, when did SG3 visit the planet?"

"In June, why Teal'c?"

"I believe that Colonel Mayborne might know about this."

"Mayborne?" Jack asked.

"Indeed, a month before you and Colonel Carter were found down in Antarctica."

"The second gate." Daniel said.

"You might have something there Teal'c, I want you and Daniel go and talk to Mayborne and find out what he might know about it." They left to go and gear up.

"Well at least we know what planets they visited."

"Jack, can we do a cross-reference of all the planets that the SGC has visited in the last eight years?"

"We visit thousands of them."

"I know, I'm talking out the ones where there were no humans, cliffs, and caves about a mile from the Stargate."

"Good idea, well how about you and I do some checking out till they guys return?"

"Sure."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ten minutes later Daniel with SG2 went first, then Teal'c and SG4 went minutes later. Jack and Jacob worked for the next two hours writing down each of the planets that each team member went to and when Daniel and Teal'c returned, they sent them to check each planet and they also sent five other teams out.

Late that evening, all but one team had returned with nothing. So Jack sent them all home for the night. Jack was in the briefing room when Jacob walked in.

"Anything Jack?"

"Nothing, the President wants me to stop sending teams out on a wild goose chase," then the gate started spinning and alarms went off. They went down to the control room when they received a signal.

"It's SG2, audio only."

"Put it on speaker."

"On speaker, Sir."

"This is General O'Neill."

"Jack, it's Daniel, we hit the jackpot."

"Daniel?"

"We found four caves full of containers and staff weapons."

"What's in the containers?"

"Stun grenades and zats."

"That is good news, just leave them and come back home, I've got an idea."

"Ok, we will be back in half an hour. SG2 is checking the rest of the caves."

"Ok, see you when you return, O'Neill out." Then the gate shut down.

"Well, at least I can ask the President again about continuing on with the search. I wounder how many more planets that have Goa'uld goodies?"

"Who knows Jack."

"Well, I've got a phone call to make." He walked to the stairs and up them.

"Sir, is General O'Neill still worried about Colonel Carter?"

"Yes he is, but we both know she's been through a lot over the years and survived."

"Yes Sir, her and SG1."

"Yeah." Then he walked away. SG2 and Daniel did return and they were in the briefing room with Jack, Jacob and Teal'c.

"Daniel, what have you got for us?"

"This Jack," he pushed play to show them two caves full of containers and staff weapons. Both Jack and Jacob were shocked.

"How many caves are like this one?"

"Seven, all full of these. If there are other planets with these on them, and the Trust and Goa'uld are starting to collect them now, the SGC wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well, the good news is you guys and others are going out again tomorrow to check other planets to see how many more of these containers there are. Jacob already contacted the Tok'ra, they going to help us, if we can catch these guys, they can removed the clone snakes from them."

"That's good to know, what if there is a Goa'uld on base?"

"Already taken care of if there is, now I want you all to go get a good night sleep, that's including you too Daniel, we've got a big day ahead of us, dismissed." They all stood up and left the briefing room.

Early the next morning, Prometheus came out of hyperspace. Sam has been working for the past six hours making mini tracking devices and putting them into the containers.

When finished, she had an hour before they reached earth, so she manage to get all of the bags together and put an Asgard beaming device onto each group. Then she worked on her computer when they came out of hyperspace, she checked to see that they were in orbit around earth.

So she typed a message and sent it to the SGC. One of the lieutenants was in the control room when there was a beep coming from the computer, so he clicked on to the message. He pick up the phone.

"O'Neill." Jack said in a groggy voice.

"Sir, this is Lieutenant Simmons from the control room, Prometheus is in orbit, there is a message from Colonel Carter."

"I'm on my way, get someone to wake Jacob."

"Yes Sir," then Jack hung up. Lieutenant Simmons contacted the SFs on level twenty and got him to wake Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c up, which he did do. When finished on the phone, Jack showed up

"where's the message?"

"Still here, Sir." Jack looked at the message.

'_SGC, Prometheus is in earth orbit, they are using Asgard technology so Norad can't find the ship. The Goa'uld are going to ring down containers, I don't know where, but you can track them since I put mini trackers in some of the containers. They don't know that I'm aboard, I've been using an Asgard cloaking device to walk around the ship, and I've disabled the Asgard beaming device. But I will be turning it back on, only for a moment while the Goa'uld are busy with the containers. If you get this message, let me know. S Carter.'_

"Send a message back to her, tell her good work, what about the Goa'uld devices, they must not be ringed down, can you do something about it and can you beam teams up? O'Neill."

The Lieutenant typed the message and sent it. When Sam saw the message, she smiled, then she typed back to Jack.

'_Morning Sir, Goa'uld devices taken care of, I got you an early birthday present, look down in the gate room, you're going to love it, Carter.'_ then she sent it and waited for a minute.

When Jack saw the message Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel showed up.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Look down in the gate room," they looked down.

"Jack," Daniel said, then there was a bright light, then it was gone.

"What the…?"

There were forty sleeping bags, one hundred pillowcases, eighty sheets and blankets all tied up. Fifty landry bags, fifty backpacks and boxes covered the gate room and ramp floor.

"Woo."

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Lieutenant, send this message: _'love gift, any more? O'Neill.'_, then send it." The Lieutenant did that.

"Jack?"

"That is all the Goa'uld devices that Carter sent from the ship. Boy the Trust sure is going to be pissed off when they see the containers empty."

"Sir, there is a message coming through." They looked at what Sam typed.

_'Sir, the Goa'uld are dropping these off and picking up supplies before going to get some more. I've only got half an hour before they leave. I'm going to stay up here to get more information. I need bags to put all the devices in, clean BDUs, the duffle bag in my locker, three hundred trackers, food, water, coffee, toilet paper and the Asgard beaming devices that are on some of the bags down in the gate room. When you got them all let me know and I'll beam them up since I turned the beam up device off before the Goa'uld knew it was on. Carter.' _

"Daniel, Teal'c, can you start getting those things for Carter, Jacob can you get the food and water sorted out for her, say for a week just in case, oh, get some blue jello for her, she must be going through withdraws by now. I'll get some guys to move the bags to a storage room while I'll get the devices. Just remember, no one must know what is going on, ok?"

"We know Jack."

"Good."

"Sir, another message is coming through." They looked at the message.

_'Sir, here are some lovely photos of the hosts, the first one is the leader, and the second is the 2IC. I hope you can find names to these faces, Carter.' _

"Sir, I'm getting the up load now."

"Good, when done, make copies of them and give them to me."

"Yes Sir." Then he turned to his friends.

"Come on guys, we haven't got much time."

They walked out of the control room and went their separate ways. Jack got many personnel together and got them to move the bags of devices into the storage room on level twenty-two.

While there, he got a bag and put all the Asgard devices in it and got two of the SFs to find as many big bags as they could find for him. Within twenty-five minutes, everything that Sam had asked for was in the gate room. Jack bent over and sent a message.

'_Sam, when you're ready, beam away, look after yourself, I've got Dad to make sure that there was blue jello for you. I miss you, come home soon, love alway, Jack. PS the guys and Dad say hi and be careful up there.'_ then he sent the message and looked at his watch.

"We're cutting it pretty fine."

"I know," then there were a bright light and they saw the things disappear. Then a message came through.

_'Jack, thanks and I'll be careful, good luck with the names of the agents, and I love you too, love always, Sam.'_ Jack smiled at the message before deleting it, then he turned to his friends.

"Well, we've got work to do, we better get to it." He said when he stood up from his chair.

"What's the plan, Jack?"

"Daniel, I want you and Teal'c to go and start tracking Sam's devices, find out where they are, Dad, how would you like to see Washington again, see George and get names to the photos? I'm sure he will help you there."

"That sounds great, Jack."

"Good, why don't you go and pack a bag or two while I get transport sorted out for you and give George a call."

"Thanks."

"No worries."

"Sir?" Walter said.

"Yes Walter?"

"Here are the copies you ask me to do." He passed Jack ten pen drives.

"Thanks, remember, no one must know about what's going on, just in case there are snakes on the base."

"Yes Sir. Sir, I think you should have said clone snakes," he looked at Jacob.

"It's ok Sergent, we're used to what Jack's saying, we know he always puts his foot in his mouth." Jacob said smiling.

"Thanks… Dad." Jack said smiling.

Then he walked to the stairs and walked up them back to his office. Jacob left half an hour later to go to Washington with one of the pen drives. Daniel and Teal'c checked to find where all the Asgard beacons were. When they found them, Daniel called Jack.

"Jack, we found the beacons."

"Ok, I'm on my way down," then they hung up. A few minutes later, Jack walked into Sam's lab.

"Well that was fast."

"Good news is that whoever got them doesn't know about them yet."

"Ok, so where are they?"

"Russia, China, Britain, Egypt, Canada and here in the US."

"Ok, good work, good news it that the Odyssey is ready to fly."

"Wow, that's great news, Jack."

"It is and it will be in orbit in half an hour."

"That's good to know."

"I've got phone calls to make," then he walked out of the lab and back to his office to make some phone calls.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Chapter 15

"Hammond."

"Hi Sir, we've got a problem."

"Jack?"

"Daniel and Teal'c found what they were looking for, not good, the things they found are off world." Hammond knew what Jack was talking about, the trackers, and that they were not in the US.

"How many planets are we looking at here?"

"Six Sir, I'm going to send some teams out to check them out?"

"Ok, let me know if there is anything else."

"I will, Sir." Then they hung up.

At the time they were talking, Jack sent morse code, with tapping his pen on the desk, the six countries so Hammond would know where they are. Then he got SG teams together as well as getting Teal'c to take care of clone symboite antidote tranquilliser darts. When the Odyssey was in orbit, they beamed up the SG teams, Daniel and Teal'c. The first place they beamed down to was Egypt.

They came across twenty of the containers and twenty men. They knocked them out with the zat, then they shot them with the tranquiller darts. When done, Daniel took photos of which they were and checked out their IDs and also took photos of them before beaming back up with the containers, then they beamed down again to another part of Egypt again.

There were five places in Egypt where there were containers had been found and several people. Some of the IDs were from Russia and from the US in one of the buildings. Every building they were beamed down to there was a set of rings in the floor.

When they were all beamed up, they beamed all the containers down to the gate room before beaming down to another part of the world. It took them, and other teams, a day and a half to get all the containers beamed to the SGC, photos taken of the men and women from each of the buildings and to also beam other Goa'uld devices that they had found, including a sarcophagus.

When it was over, Jack spoke to Jacob and Hammond about splitting up the devices between the Tok'ra, Jaffa, Earth and Atlantis since the second ship, the Daedalus was on her way there because they had received messages from Dr. Weir and her team. Hammond agreed to it, so Jack got Walter to send a message to Bra'tac and the Tok'ra. Half an hour later, Bra'tac and Ry'ac showed up.

"Bra'tac, Ry'ac, how are you both?"

"We are well O'Neill, why have you asked for me?"

"Well, we got some goodies for you take back, but I should of ask if you brought some help with you." then Daniel and Teal'c walked into the gate room.

"Father." Ry'ac said smiling.

"Ry'ac." They both hugged.

"Master Bra'tac, it is good to see you as well."

"You too old friend, O'Neill said he has some 'goodies' for us."

"Indeed, you know about the Earth ship Prometheus."

"Yes, that a Goa'uld has it."

"They are clones, the symboites are clones. They got the ship so they could bring back to Earth all the weapons that they have had in hiding. We've got them now and decided to split them four ways."

"What four ways?"

"SGC, Atlantis, Tok'ra and Jaffa."

"That is good news, thank you."

"You're welcome, what we can do is send them through this end, just make sure you've got Jaffa on the other side to catch each of the containers as they come through."

"I can do that. Where did you get them from?"

"Sam is on the Prometheus but the Goa'uld don't know that. She sent the devices here while the Goa'uld sent the empty containers to there hide out. Sam put a tracker in most of the containers so we could track them."

"Then why can't she beam the Goa'uld down to here?"

"They are going to their other hide outs to pick up the rest of their goodies, then they are returning. I don't know what they've got planned after that."

"How long will she be away for?"

"Five days."

"Let me know if you need any help if she doesn't call you in that time."

"Don't worry, I will," Jack said.

"We shall return and get our brothers together and wait for you at the gate."

"How long will you need?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ok, we will wait till then, then call you." Bra'tac nodded. Jack turned to Walter.

"Dial it up, Walter," he yelled out, then the gate started spinning.

"I've sent word about what happened to Colonel Carter and the Prometheus, all Jaffa are going to keep a look out for the ship."

"Ok, I hope they don't shoot it, just keep their distance."

"They know, they all respect Colonel Carter."

"That's good to know," then the wormhole was formed.

"We will contact you if there is any news on the Prometheus."

"Thanks." They said their good byes before Bra'tac and Ry'ac walked up the ramp and through the gate, then it shut down.

"We'd better get teams to bring the containers here," Jack said.

They started to walk out of the gate room when the gate started spinning, so they ran up to the control room, to see who it was.

After the Prometheus jump into hyperspace, Sam sorted out food, clothing, everything. Then she went to have some rest for a few hours. When she woke up and looked at her watch she realized she had slept for four hours. She got up and went to use the ladies room.

Then she checked the security cameras and sensors to find out where the Goa'uld were while she made herself a cup of coffee from a mini kettle that was enough for two drinks.

After that she had a couple of sandwiches and the blue jello that was sent to her. She turned the cameras off and carried on with her report for a while.

An hour later she noticed that they had come out of hyperspace, so she checked the security cameras and saw that they were ringing down to a planet. So she shut down everything then put the cloaking device on and walked down to the ring room and watched them being ringed down.

So she went down with them to see where they are and where the gate was. When she saw it in the same room, she smiled then she walked over to where the DHD was and stuck her SG1 badge there just in case a team came to check the cave out.

When they saw the badge then they would know that the clone Goa'uld had been there. When the last group were being ringed up, she went with them. When she was in the ring room she followed them to one of the storage rooms to see what they had retrieved after they left.

She waited for ten minutes before checking out the containers.

There were more zats and stun grenades. There were pain sticks, chains, five healing devices and two hand devices. She walked out of the storage room and went to see what they were up to and find out where they were going before returning back to her hide out.

Over the next thirty hours, the Goa'uld stoped at five more planets. On the last one, Sam went down with them. There were containers everywhere and there was a stargate in the old building also, so she stayed there and watched them work.

She saw one container that was different from the others so she checked it out while the others were busy. She smiled when she saw what was in it and took it out and closed the lid. Then she hid behind some of the containers and uncloaked herself so she could put the armband on and saw what it did. Then she turned the cloaking device on.

She knew that it would take awhile and had to think of something when there was a small earthquake, when it stoped it gave her an idea. When the all but four Goa'uld were ringed up since they were sorting out the containers, she got a zat out and zatted all four of them. Then she quickly disabled the ring transports so that the Goa'uld would have to use one of the X302 to come down and find out what had happened. When done with that, she ran over to the DHD and dialled Earth, then she sent her GDO code through. When she got the green light, she smiled.

"This is Colonel Carter calling Stargate Command."

"This is Stargate Command, it's good to hear from you, Sam."

"You too, Jack. Have many personal on the ramp ASAP, I'm sending four Goa'uld through, they are unconscious at the moment and also I will be sending goodies through, I've only got about ten minutes before the other Goa'uld show up."

"Copy that, send them through, hey how are you going to carry them?" Sam smiled.

"Remember the arm band we were wearing a few years ago, I found a container which had them in it, I'm wearing one now."

"Cool, ok send them through."

"Ok, I will send the Goa'uld through, then the zats, if I've got time then I'll roll the grenades through."

"Ok."

Sam quickly walked over and picked one of the guys up and took him to the gate and sent him through first, then she went back and got the second one, then the third and then the fourth. Then she open one container and picked up many zats and threw one through the wormhole first, then the next and next.

Sam managed to send most of the zats through, so she decided to start sending stun grenades through. She sent the first one, then the next, and next one till she heard the X- 302, so she sent the arm bands through.

"Jack, close the gate down, they're here."

"Copy that Sam, be careful."

"I will," then the gate shut down.

She cloaked herself just as the Goa'uld walked into the cave and saw the damage done to the rings, so he spoke to the leader about what he found and that there was no sign of the four Goa'uld. They had no choice but to use the X302 to bring the containers up to Prometheus, so he took one of the containers and walked out and put it in the gilder before getting in.

Sam managed to get in and crouched down between the seat and pedals and waited. When they took off, Sam hung on to the seat and breathed slowly so she wouldn't alert the Goa'uld that she was there.

When the glider landed on Prometheus, the Goa'uld got out and picked up the container to passed it to another Goa'uld. While that what happening, Sam managed to stand up and get out and run to her quarters without letting them know.

Five hours later they jumped into hyperspace. Since they couldn't find the four Goa'uld, they talked and decided to spilt their profits between the thirty-eight men and women who were aboard the ship.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Chapter 16

When the wormhole was formed and the iris was closed, a code came through.

"Sir, it's Prometheus' GDO."

"This is Colonel Carter calling Stargate Command," they all heard and Jack smiled.

"This is Stargate Command, it's good to hear from you Sam."

"You too, Jack. Have many personal on the ramp ASAP, I'm sending four Goa'uld through, they are unconscious at the moment and also I will be sending goodies through, I've only got about ten minutes before the other Goa'uld show up."

"Copy that, send them through, hey how are you going to carry them?" Sam smiled.

"Remember the arm bands we were wearing a few years ago, I found a container which has them in it, I'm wearing one now."

"Cool, ok send them through."

"Ok, I will send the Goa'uld through then the zats, if I've got time, then I'll roll the grenades through."

"Ok," then the iris opened.

"Medical team to the gate room, SG2, 4, 8 and 12 report to the gate room ASAP, no gear." Jack said over the PA system, then he clicked a couple of buttons.

"You men stand up the ramp and lower your weapons, Carter's sending four unconscious Goa'uld through, get ready to grab them."

They walked up the ramp two at a time and waited. Then the first Goa'uld came through so they quickly grabbed him and picked him up just as the first gurney came through the doors. Jack walked down to the gate room to see who it was, and then he pulled Dr. Lam aside and whispered:

"Clone Goa'uld."

She nodded and knew what to do, then she walked over and check on the Goa'uld just as the second Goa'uld came through. The first one was wheeled back to the infirmary. Then the third and fourth Goa'uld came through.

Once they were out of the gate room, the teams walked in just as Sam started throwing the zats through, which they caught and passed to one of the others for a few minutes. Jack returned to the control room.

Then the stun grenades started coming through, which they were able to pick up since they were coming through every few seconds then it stoped, then eleven armbands came through.

"Jack, close the gate down, they're here."

"Copy that Sam, be careful."

"I will," then the gate shut down. Then the phone rang just as Jack was starting to walk down to the gate room.

"Sir, it General Carter." He passed the phone to Jack.

"Hey Dad, what's up."

"Hi Jack, good news, I've got the names and I have something you might be interested in."

"Cool, when are you due back?"

"Tonight."

"Ok, see you when you return."

"Ok." Then they hung up.

"Sergeant dial it, up we've got things that need to be sent."

"Yes Sir."

Then he clicked on the keyboard and the gate started spinning. Jack went down to see all the things that were sent through to them. When the wormhole was formed they waited.

"Sir, Bra'tac said to send them through."

"Ok boys, send these goodies through." They started sending containers through the gate, one by one, till they were all through.

"Shut the gate down." Jack said. Then the gate shut down.

Then he got the teams to take all the devices that Sam had sent through to the storage room. Once that was done the second load of containers came through the blast doors.

"Ok Walter, dial it up." Walter then dialled the Atlantis site, and spoke for a few seconds.

"Send them through."

"Go," they quickly sent the containers through to Atlantis. When they were done, they waited for a minute then the gate shut down.

"All we can do now is wait."

"Yes Sir."

Then Jack walked out of the control room and down to the infirmary. When he arrived, he walked in and over to Dr. Lam.

"Doc, how are your four new patients?"

"They are going to be fine, I gave them all the antidote."

"That's good, let me know when they are awake."

"Yes Sir," then he walked out and backs to his office to give the President the latest up date.

When Sam returned to her hide out, she went and got some clean clothes, a towel and her toilet bag, then she ran down to the showers and had a quick shower. She then returned to have something to eat and drink. She updated her report before leaving to go and see what food the Goa'uld had brought back.

She walked around and followed one till they walked into the mess hall to get something to eat. When she saw what food they had there, she smiled and waited. When the Goa'uld returned to their duties, Sam started eating the grapes, Chinese food that was prepared, and the blue jello that was made.

When she finished, she drank a bottle of water and took ten bottles and a big bag of grapes with her, then returned to her hide out. Five hours later the ship dropped out of hyperspace, so she checked the security cameras to see them ringing down again, so she decided to go as well.

She ringed down with the third group and had a look around. She walked outside of the temple and smiled when she saw the gate, she ran over to it and saw the DHD, so she ran back and waited. They all heard a roaring noise outside.

Sam went to check it out, she couldn't see anything, but they were in a valley so the roar could have come from anywhere. Then she returned and did some timing. When there were eight Goa'uld and she only had ten minutes, she zatted them and then picked one up and ran to the gate and dialled Earth and sent her code through.

"This is Colonel Carter calling Stargate Command."

"This is Stargate Command, how many are you sending through?" Walter asked.

"Eight Goa'uld, so have the personal ready. I've only got nine minutes before the others show up."

"Copy that, send them through."

Sam picked up the first one and sent him through, then she ran back to the cave and pick up the next one and ran to the gate and put the woman through. Once all eight were through, she sent all the hand devices through.

"Close the gate and see you soon, Carter out."

Then she ran back to the cave and stood in the rings, then she was ringed up as the Goa'uld were ringed down. She was feeling hungry and tired, so she ran down to the mess hall and had some of the Goa'uld food and drinks before she walked down to her hide out and got some rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Chapter 17

Jacob was walking down to Jack office when the alarms went off so he went to the control room because he knew that was where he would be. When he was walking towards the control room he stoped and stepped out of the way when eight gurneys went past him with Dr. Lam behind the first one. When it was clear, he walked to the control room and up the steps.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Hi Dad, Sam's been very busy while you've been away."

"Oh, who are they?" when he saw what was coming through the gate.

"Clone Goa'uld from Prometheus. Sam sent four of them a few hours ago, they are in cells and now she's sent these guys."

"How many are left on the ship?"

"Thirty."

"Ok, what is that, that just came through the gate?" They saw a bag.

"Airmen, what in the bag?" Jack ask over the mic, they saw him open the bag then looked up.

"Hand devices sir." Jack nodded then turned to Jacob.

"She also sent more zats and stun grenades through, and arm bands."

"What arm bands?"

"You read the report on what happened a few years ago when Daniel, Sam and I were Anise's guinea pigs."

"You mean there are more?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sam is wearing one now, that is how she was able to send these guys through."

"Ok, anyway, I've got some good news for you."

"My office."

They looked down at the gate room to see the gurneys being wheeled out of the room one by one, then they turned and walked up the steps and into Jack office. Jacob passed a big envelope to Jack before they sat down.

"George put me on with a guy named Malcolm Barrett from the NID."

"Yeah I know the guy, he's got the hots for Sam." Jacob raised both eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what did he have to say?"

"He was able to get the names for me and didn't click on to who I was."

"Ah, so anything interesting?"

"Yep, everything; they're on who they are and their backgrounds. Agent Barnett said that three of the men from the photos asked to take two weeks leave. The second day of their leave was the day Prometheus was hijacked."

"Interesting."

"True, where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"With the Tok'ra, dropping off the goodies, they left an hour ago; they should be back in a few hours."

"Ok, have you had any dinner yet?"

"Nope, want to grab something from the mess hall?"

"Sure," Jack put the envelope in his top drawer and locked it before they both left to go get some dinner.

When Sam woke up, she looked at her watch to see she had slept for three hours. She got up and cloaked herself then she went to the bathroom to relieve herself. She returned to her hide out and updated her report while making herself a cup of coffee then she checked to see what the Goa'uld were up to. Most of them were sleeping while the others were either on the bridge, in engine room, mess hall or walking along different corridors.

So she cloaked herself and went to see what devices they brought up last time and she took a bag with her this time. She walked down to where the containers were and had a look around for a while, then she filled the bag up with the pain sticks, hand devices, healing devices and other devices.

Once the bag was full, she put a cloaking device on it and cloaked it just as they came out of hyperspace, so she took the bag with her to the ring room and ringed down with the first group of Goa'uld. Then she stepped out of the way and looked around, they were in a cave, so she walked to the entrance to see if she could see the gate. When she didn't see it, but there was a path, she ran along the path till she saw it, then she ran up to the DHD and dialled Earth.

"This is Colonel Carter calling Stargate Command."

"This is Stargate Command, how are you Sam?"

"I'm fine Daniel, is Jack about?"

"I'm here Sam."

"Jack how many teams are on base?"

"Fifteen, why?"

"Send a team through and have them go to the third cave, that is where the Goa'uld are, they are going to be here for half an hour, use zats and tranquiller darts only."

"How far away is the cave?"

"One click north."

"Copy that, I'll also send Daniel and Teal'c."

"Ok, is the Iris open?"

"Yes."

"Good," then she uncloaked the bag and put it on the ground and rolled it through the gate and waited.

"Got it, what's in it?"

"More goodies, Jack. Your guys better hurry, oh there's a note in the bag about their next stop."

"Thanks Sam."

"I better go and try to stall them for as long as possible."

"Ok, O'Neill out," then the gate shut down.

Sam ran back to the cave to see that some containers were being ringed up just as another group of Goa'uld were being ringed down. Sam quickly removed the crystal from the control device that activated the rings. So when one of them went to use it, it didn't work.

Then another Goa'uld walked over to find out what was going on. Then another walked over. They couldn't figure it out till they opened the control device; she quickly put it in but made it so it looked like the crystal was loose. They checked all the crystals and found the loose one. Once it was put back into place they tried it and it worked.

Sam walked out to the entrance and waited for the team to arrive. When they arrived and were waiting outside where the trees were, she ran over to the group; it was SG3 Daniel and Teal'c. Teal'c sensed something and raised his staff weapon.

"Teal'c what is it?"

"I'm not sure, I sense we not alone."

"You're not Teal'c." Everyone jumped and Sam uncloaked herself, then they relaxed.

"Sam," Daniel gave her a hug.

"Hi guys, there are ten Goa'uld in there."

"Ok, we will take care of it Colonel," the leader of SG3 said.

"I know, but this is what we're going to do."

"We're going to get them all," he said.

"No if you do, how am I going to get back on Prometheus?"

"Sam, what's your idea?"

"Zat nine of them, let one get way so he or she can ring back up with me, there are still half of the containers left to be ringed up. The SGC can come and get the rest."

"Good idea Sam."

"Daniel, when you see General O'Neill, tell him whoever he sends to the next planet, make sure you and Teal'c are there with some blue jello and wait for me, I'll ring down with the first or second group."

"Ok Sam."

"Ok, tranquiller darts, just in case." She held out her hand and the captain of the team passed her eight darts.

"Thanks, shall we have some fun and don't worry about me?"

She cloaked herself and ran back to the cave. She got to a spot where she couldn't get zatted and but would also be able to throw the darts at the Goa'uld. When she was ready SG3, Daniel and Teal'c walked in, surprising the Goa'uld. They tried to zat one another.

Sam saw one of SG3 being zatted, so she threw a dart at one of the Goa'uld then she did it again to another, giving SG3, Daniel and Teal'c a chance to zat them. When she saw one heading to the rings, she threw the remaining darts in the others then ran over and stepped behind the Goa'uld just before they were ringed up.

Then she followed the Goa'uld to the bridge and listened when he told the leader about what happened. He wasn't happy that he lost more of his group and with that they decided to get the next lot of containers then return to earth to get more manpower. They jumped in to hyperspace to head to the next planet.

SG3 stayed with the containers while Daniel and Teal'c went to contact Jack.

"This is Daniel Jackson calling Stargate Command."

"This is Stargate Command how did it go?"

"Good Jack, but we're going to need some help with the containers and Goa'uld."

"How many Goa'uld?"

"Nine, I spoke to Sam, she said to let one get away so she could a hitch a ride back onto Prometheus."

"Ok what about the containers?"

"Seventy plus."

"Ok, stay where you are, I'll start sending teams through, O'Neill out," then the gate shut down.

Ten minutes later the gate was activated and then ten SG teams walked through the gate with nine stretchers. Daniel and Teal'c led the way to the caves.

They where moving back and fourth between the caves and the Stargate. They sent the Goa'uld through first with personal waiting on the other side to grab the stretchers as they came through the gate, then it was the containers, then they all returned to earth. Daniel spoke to Jack for a minute before leaving to get more tranquiller darts and allergy shots before heading off world again.

Jacob went with them this time. Jack sent SG teams 2 and 3 with them and got them to help check out the caves that were there since there were over fifty of them and to start bringing back containers. When they walked through the gate, they walked until they reach where the caves were and Jacob started giving out orders since he was the senor ranking officer, even though he was retired.

They all checked the caves and found five of them full of containers and naquadah bars wrapped up in cloths. He got SG3 and Teal'c to start taking the bars to the gate while SG2 started taking containers to the gate. Daniel and Jacob looked around and decided what went first. After the third trip they sent what they took to the gate through first before returning to the caves.

They managed to send eighty-seven naqadah bars and three hundred containers through to the SGC before they all had a break since they had been working for four hours. When they walked to the gate they found a box there. Teal'c checked it out.

Jack had sent them all an afternoon snack and Sam her jello since Prometheus would be showing up in fifteen minutes if the time was right. After they sent every thing through, they headed back to the cave with two of the personal carrying the box between them. When they joined the others, they took a brake. Jack had sent bottled water, cake, cookies, fruit and blue jello with a plastic spoon for Sam.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**When Prometheus was on it way to the planet, Sam filled in more of her report while eating the last of the gapes and drinking the water. When it was all gone, she took the rubbish and cloak herself then ran down to the mess hall where the bin was. When she stopped running when she got there, she put the rubbish in the bins since there was no one there.**

**Then two Goa'uld walked out of the kitchen with trays in hand, she saw where they put the hot trays then walk back into the kitchen. Sam realised it was after 1300 hours. She walked over to see what was there and licked her lips when she saw chicken pieces, roasted potatoes, and sweet potatoes.**

**The smell made her mouth water, so she looked around and she was still alone, so she started eating the sweet potatoes and roasted potatoes first. She was just about to pick up another one when the doors opened and then two Goa'uld walked out with plates and cutlery sets and another tray with kerns corn and peas on it.**

**Then they walked back into the kitchen. Sam picked up a spoon and started eating the peas and corn fast, then she started eating the chicken pieces and throwing the bones into the bin before starting to eat another one.**

**By the time she finished the fifth piece and threw it in the bin, she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth, chin and hands before putting it in the washing basket with the other napkins.**

**Then she drank a bottle of water and she felt better.**

**After putting the bottle with the others. She grabbed six bottles and ran out of the room and back to her hide out for some more rest. Sam woke up just before the ship came out of hyperspace. She went to relieve herself when they came out of hyperspace.**

**She then walked down to the ring room and ringed down with the first and only group. She saw footprints and knew they were SGC boots. So she went to see them. When she saw them talking, she uncloaked herself in front of them, which made them jump.**

**"Sam."**

**"Dad," he got up and they both hugged.**

**"How are you?"**

**"Good, they only sent six down this time to ring up everything."**

**"Ok, here, this is from Jack." Jacob picked up the container and plastic spoon and passed it to her, she smiled.**

**"Thanks Dad, so what's been happening?"**

**She started eating her jello while they talked about what had been happening and what they found. When finished, she told them what had happened and how the leader was not happy, everything.**

**"So, are you coming home then Sam?"**

**"Soon, Dad."**

**"That's good to know."**

**"Why?"**

**"Jack misses you."**

**"I miss him too, Dad."**

**"Sam, what is happening on Prometheus?" Daniel asked.**

**"The leader is heading back to Earth for more manpower, so what I'm going to do is set the Asgard transport device to the rings. So all I'll have to do is push a button and whoever is in the rings will be beamed down to the SGC gate room so they will be getting all of the Goa'uld."**

**"Will it work?"**

**"Yes, because I'll be putting a shield around the rings so they can't go anywhere."**

**"Do you think it will work Sam?" Daniel asked.**

**"Yes, I better get back, how many darts have you got with you this time?"**

**"Ten."**

**"Give them here; I might be able to use them on the ship." Teal'c passed her the darts.**

**"Thanks, I better head back. Oh, when you knock out the six Goa'uld, ring up one container, then I'll know you got the six of them and I'll try to send one or two down within two minutes. If nothing happens, wait around for half an hour then you'll know we're not up there, but heading to Earth."**

**"Ok Sam, good luck."**

**"Thanks," she gave Jacob a hug.**

**"Thank Jack for the jello."**

**"Will do," then she cloaked herself.**

**"Give me a minute before you guys attack."**

**"Ok," then she left, walking back to the caves.**

**When she walked in, another groups of containers were ringed up. She watched them put another six containers in where the rings were and one of the Goa'uld were starting to push the buttons when Sam ran around taking zats from them and put them between the containers with her pressing against them as she was ringed up.**

**Once aboard, she quickly step out of the way and watch them move the containers from the rings. Sam saw eight of them in the ring room, so all she could do was wait.**

**When it was time, SG2, 3, Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel walked to the cave entrance and walked in and zatted each of the guys before they knew what happened. Then SG2 and two of SG3 picked them up in firemen lifts and they walked as quickly as they could to the Stargate and sent them through before they woke up.**

**Jacob and Teal'c sent one container up so Sam got the message.**

**Sam was waiting, then a few minutes later one container ringed up, so she quickly threw the darts in each of the eight Goa'uld, then she put them in the middle of the rings and ringed them down. Then all she could do was wait.**

**When the rings were activated, there was eight Goa'uld on the ground. So they moved them out of the way just in case Sam sent some more down. While waiting, Jacob got SG2 to carry four of the Goa'uld to the gate and send them to Earth, then for them to come back.**

**Sam ringed the container back down after ten minutes and then she waited. She knew that there were seven Goa'uld left on the ship. And all she could do was wait. Five minutes later she heard footsteps walking toward where she was, so she put a zat on floor where the rings were and pushed four of the five buttons and waited.**

**When the Goa'uld walked into the room, he saw the zat and walked into the rings then Sam pushed the button then the rings were activated and he was gone with the zat.**

**"Six to go," she said to herself and waited.**

**When the rings were activated, the Goa'uld was shocked to see who was in the cave and went to pick up the zat when he was zatted.**

**"Sam must have used the zat as bait," Daniel said.**

**"Could be."**

**When the time was up and the leader tried to call the others over the radio and only got five replies and the ship had been searched, he decided to head to Earth for more man power and wondered what had happen to the others.**

**Jacob checked his watch and looked at the others.**

**"Let's go home."**

**They all headed to the gate since the rest of the containers went through the gate a couple of minutes ago with the four SG teams that Jack sent to help out. When they returned to Earth, they knew all they could do was wait. Jacob spoke to Jack, quietly letting him know that Sam was fine and that she missed him.**

**Sam checked the security cameras to see what the remaining Goa'uld were up to. She saw them all on the bridge, so all she could do was wait till they reached Earth. While waiting, she walked to the ring room and started working on the Asgard beam and Tok'ra shields for the next few hours.**

**When finished she went to relieve herself and went to get a drink before returning to her hide out and finished doing her report and got some rest.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A few hours later Sam woke up when the ship came out of hyperspace; she got up and cloaked herself before heading down to the ring room. She heard two Goa'uld talking, wondering what had happened to the others then they ringed down to wherever they were going.**

**While Sam was waiting, she used the computer in the ring room and checked to see where the other Goa'uld were. When she saw that they weren't in the storage room, she ringed down all the containers to the SGC and then all she could to was wait.**

**Everyone on the base was ready and waiting for the Goa'uld to turn up in the gate room when there was a bright light. Jack and Jacob were up in the control room when the containers appeared.**

**"Prometheus must be in earth orbit," Jacob said.**

**"Must be and Sam is just letting us know one way," then he got on the microphone.**

**"Move those containers to the storage room, we haven't got much time before the Goa'uld will be here," then the containers were quickly moved out of the gate room.**

**Sam waited patiently for half an hour when the rings were activated, when that happened, Sam turned the Asgard beam on and when the rings were gone, she pushed a button then they were beamed down to the gate room, then she turned the Asgard beam off and waited.**

**When there was a bright light and it was gone, the airmen and couple of teams were standing there with zats and tranquiller darts in hand pointing and the shocked ten Goa'uld. The two SG teams took the Goa'uld to the infirmary while another two teams took their place.**

**Then two minutes later there was another bright light and another ten appeared and were taken to the infirmary, then there was a bright light and one appeared, so Teal'c took the Goa'uld to the infirmary.**

**When the first ten arrived, they were given two different shots before being taken to the cells, then the next group showed up. After the fourth group appeared in the gate room, a message was sent from Sam.**

**"Sir, there a message from Colonel Carter." Jack looked at the message.**

**'_Send Prometheus crew to the gate room and let me know when they are ready to beam up, Carter.'_**

**"Page the crew and have them in the gate room ready to be beamed up."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"Prometheus crew to the gate room," was heard over the PA system. Then there was a bright light and more Goa'uld appeared.**

**"Gee, I wounder how many Goa'uld there are?" Jack said.**

**A few minutes later another ten were beamed up just as the Prometheus crew walked into the gate room.**

**"Send a message, 'Beam away.'"**

**"Yes Sir," then there was a bright light and one person appeared.**

**Then the Lieutenant sent Sam the message. Then there was another bright light and another Goa'uld appeared then there was another bright light and all the crew was gone. When the crew blinked their eyes, the Colonel walked over to Sam.**

**"Well done Sam."**

**"Not over yet," then she typed away on the keyboard then pressed enter.**

**They saw a dot disappear, then she did it again and another disappeared.**

**"Just the leader to go."**

**Sam typed away then pressed enter and the dot was gone, then she did some other typing, then she turned around and walked over to where the rings were and pick up the Tok'ra shields devices then turned to the Colonel.**

**"You can go to the bridge now; I've got some things to do before returning to the SGC."**

**"Ok, let me know when you're ready to be beamed down."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**Then she walked out of the ring room hearing the Colonel giving out orders. Sam went to her hide out and quickly cleaned everything up and packed her bags and laptop. Once done, she went to relieve herself before picking up her bags and walking to the bridge. When she walked in, everyone was busy checking on everything, the Colonel saw her and gave her a smile and nod.**

**"Let me know when you need me again Sir."**

**"I will, and thanks for bring her back for us."**

**"No problem, if I wasn't on here, I think the President would be worried that the Trust had hijacked a seven billion dollar ship."**

**"True, is there anything we can do?"**

**"Yes there is."**

**She walked over to one of the computers and typed away, then there was a picture of the solar system and a red dot just behind the moon.**

**"What's that?"**

**"That is where the Goa'uld ship is. When the Goa'uld were transported over here, and since they were all distracted, I beamed an Asgard locater device onto the ship, in a place where they can't get to it, so have fun getting them."**

**"Thanks for letting us know, who's ship is it?"**

**"I think it is Osiris' ship."**

**"Ok, thanks, are you ready?"**

**"Yes," Sam walked back to where her bags were.**

**"Beam her down."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**Then Sam was beamed down to the gate room. She looked up and smiled when she saw her friends and Jack there. They all ran down to the gate room.**

**"Welcome back Colonel Carter," Walter said over the PA system so everyone knew that Sam had returned.**

**"Sam," Daniel said as he gave her a hug.**

**"Daniel," then Teal'c gave her a hug, then Jacob.**

**"Sam."**

**"Dad," they both hugged.**

**"How are you?"**

**"Tried, hungry, need a hot shower, besides that, I'm good."**

**"That's good to know."**

**"Dad, can you ask the Tok'ra for the recall device?"**

**"Why?"**

**"The leader was going to enter the next lot of addresses of where there were more containers."**

**"Already taken care of, he hasn't had the antidote yet and I sent a message a couple of minutes ago."**

**"Good, how are they, all of them?"**

**"Good, they are all sleeping and Dr. Lam wanted to keep them here for a few days."**

**"Ok," then she saw Jack.**

**"Go on Sam, we know you want to. Stuff the regs for once," Jacob said. Sam walked over to him not braking eye contact.**

**"Sorry I'm late."**

**"You had your reasons… come here."**

**They both smiled then stepped forward and they both hugged just as the personnel walked into the room and started clapping and cheering them on. Then they looked into one another's eyes and they both kissed then there was a big roar of cheers in the gate room.**

**Everyone who has known them for a long time was pleased that they had finally gotten their act together after a long time of sticking to the rules. When they finally came up for air they both were smiling then turned to see everyone grinning then they all started congratulating Sam for what she did till she started to feel dizzy.**

**She looked at Jack, and he saw how pale she looked and stepped forward just as she collapsed into his arms. Everyone went quiet with shock. Jack picked her up in his arms and carried her to the infirmary with Jacob and Daniel behind him. Teal'c picked up Sam's bags and walked out leaving shocked personnel.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**When Jack reached the infirmary the staff was already waiting for them since Walter had called ahead. He laid her down on the bed and stepped back just as the staff worked around her. Jack saw the armband come off her and realized what had happened and remembered what had happened the last time that happened, how he wouldn't leave her and then there was that zartac testing and how he had had to reveal the real reasons. He looked at her, saw how pale and thin she was, wondering what she had eaten and how much sleep she had gotten. Then he turned to see Daniel and Jacob standing next to him.**

**"Don't worry Jack, she will be fine."**

**"I know," then Dr. Lam walked over to them.**

**"Colonel Carter is fine, she will need some time off and some rest."**

**"Thanks Doc."**

**"She will be awake soon, I've already given her, her jabs. But someone will have to drive her home for today."**

**"I'll take her."**

**She nodded, then turned around and walked back over to the bed for a minute before her and her staff left them alone.**

**Jack walked over and sat down and picked up her hand while looking at her, Daniel walked out leaving them alone. Jacob walked over and stood next to him.**

**"Are you alright Jack?"**

**"I will be, I was worried the whole time she was up on the ship, wondering if the Goa'uld had found her, but when I spoke to her and got her messages from here, I relaxed for a bit, knowing she was ok."**

**"She will be ok, Jack," Daniel said.**

**"I know." Then the alarms went off.**

**"That would be the Tok'ra," Jacob said.**

**Then he and Daniel walked out of the room leaving Jack alone there. Jacob and Daniel talked while walking down to the gate room. When they walked in there was a Tok'ra there with a box in hand.**

**"Thanks for bringing it," Jacob said.**

**"How is Colonel Carter?" he asked when he passed the box over to Jacob.**

**"Resting, she'll be fine."**

**"The Earth ship?"**

**"Prometheus is also back and the crew is back aboard checking things over."**

**"That is good to know."**

**"Yes it is."**

**"The Council said you can stay here for four days."**

**"Thanks."**

**"I must return."**

**"Sure," then he turned to Walter.**

**"Dial it up," Walter nodded then the gate started spinning.**

**"Tell the Council that there are more devices coming."**

**"I will."**

**When the wormhole was formed, the Tok'ra walked up the ramp and through the gate then it shut down. Jacob turned to Daniel.**

**"We might as well get those addresses."**

**They walked out of the room and walked down to where to Goa'uld was. Jacob got two SF to bring the Goa'uld into the room where they can strap him to a chair. Jacob had everything set up when the two SF brought the Goa'uld in with Teal'c behind them.**

**They put the Goa'uld into the chair and took the cuffs off and had him strapped in, then Jacob put the recall device on before walking back over to where the hologram ball and laptop were.**

**"Ok, shall we get started?" Jacob said.**

**Then Daniel started asking one question after the next for the next two hours. They were able to get all the information that they needed and more. Walter contacted Hammond, the Chief of Staff and the President to give them the good news and told them what had happened in the gate room when Sam collapsed into Jack's arms. They all asked to be kept up to date, which Walter agreed to.**

**Jack was with Sam the whole time. When she woke up an hour after she collapsed into Jack's arms, she turned her head and smiled to see Jack looking at her.**

**"Hey, welcome back."**

**"Thanks," then she lifted her arm and looked at it before putting it down again, then turned to look at Jack.**

**"Some welcome back," she said.**

**"Yes it was, all right, you sure know how to scare everyone when you collapsed into my arms."**

**"Ok, the grape vine will be working over time today!" she said smiling.**

**"Yes it sure will be," he got up and sat on the bed.**

**"It's going to be a long debriefing."**

**"I know, and then there is my long report."**

**"That too," he said smiling.**

**He put his hand onto her check and she leaned against it and put her hand over his.**

**"Sam, how much sleep have you had?"**

**"Four hours here, three hours there, but I did try to get as much rest I possibly could."**

**"What about food?"**

**"I ate everything that you gave me, plus what the Goa'uld had, it's all in my reports."**

**"Ok, I better go and let you get some rest."**

**"Ok, oh there's a Goa'uld ship behind the moon, Prometheus was going after it after everything checked out. It's Osiris' ship."**

**"Oh, thanks for telling me, the crew's all been concern about what happened to the ship and you but I kept Colonel Rawson up to date and he told the crew. They were all pleased every time we got word from you that you were ok."**

**"That's good to know," he could see she was starting to drift off to sleep.**

**"Get some rest, we will talk later."**

**"Ok Jack, it's good to be home."**

**He bent over and gave her a kiss and watched her close her eyes. He missed watching her sleep, worried about her being up on the ship full of Goa'uld, he decided to do something about their relationship. He gave her a kiss one more time.**

**"Sweet dreams, Sweetheart, welcome home," he whispered to her.**

**Then he stood up from the bed and looked at her one more time before turning around and walking out of the infirmary. He then returned to his office a lot more relaxed than he has been in the past few days. When he walked in, he closed the door before sitting down, then he picked up the red phone and pressed two since Sam's number is on one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jack spoke to the President for half an hour before he hung up and sat back rubbing his hands over his face. Then he picked up the phone and called Mark to let him know that Sam had been found safe and sound and that she was tired but ok, which Mark was pleased to hear and thanked Jack for calling.**

**After he hung up, he called his parents to give them an update. They could tell in his voice that he was happy that she was back and they invited them both around for dinner one night as soon as she was able to leave the infirmary, which made Jack happy.**

**When they finished talking on the phone and they hung up, he sat back in his chair grinning when Walter stepped in and knocked on the door.**

**"Yes Walter?" Jack turned to see who it was in the doorway.**

**"I've sent a message to all our allies to let them know that Colonel Carter and Prometheus have returned and that all the Goa'uld are in custody."**

**"Thanks, anything else?"**

**"Yes Sir, how is Colonel Carter?"**

**"She's going to be fine after a few days of rest and she will be back on board in no time playing with her doohickies." Walter smiled.**

**"It will be good to have her back Sir, this place hasn't been the same."**

**"True, it's amazing that her lab hasn't had any accidents with all those accident prone eggheads about."**

**"That's because no one has been in there since she left on Prometheus, and after receiving word about what happened to her, I locked her lab up so no one but you or I could go in there."**

**"Ah, good man, thanks, anything else?"**

**"No Sir."**

**"Good, dismissed."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**Then he walked out of the office with smile on his face, knowing that Jack was returning to his old self now that Sam was back. Jack was in his office for over an hour when Jacob and Daniel walked in.**

**"Jack, how's Sam?" Jacob asked when he sat down.**

**"Good, she woke up briefly and we talked for a few minutes before she fell back asleep."**

**"She must be tired."**

**"She hasn't had much sleep from what she told me, three hours here, four hours there. She ate all the food that was sent to her and most of what the Goa'uld had. It's in her reports."**

**"Ok, do you know how long is Dr. Lam going to keep her in for?"**

**"Two or three days."**

**"Ok, good news, we've got fifteen addresses of where the Trust have been keeping containers."**

**"That's good news, but how have they been getting offworld, a ship?"**

**"Yes, a cargo ship, one of the Trust members went through the gate a few years ago, before we gave you the TERs, he was cloaked."**

**"How did they get one of those?"**

**"Mayborne, from when he was running operations offworld."**

**"Ah, so what's happening with the leader?"**

**"He just had his jab before he was returned to his cell."**

**"Ok, so we're going on a treasure hunt, cool!"**

**"Jack I was thinking, what about the Odyssey and Prometheus, since they both have Asgard beaming technology?"**

**"What's wrong with the teams?"**

**"Jack, you saw what Sam beamed down and the containers and what we found. It would take five teams at least a dozen or more trips back and fourth from where the container were to the gate. And not just that, what about where the containers are, it might take up to four hours just to get to the caves and we don't know how many ships the Trust have," Daniel said.**

**"He's right Jack, Prometheus and the Odyssey are our best option." Jack sat back in his chair and let out a breath.**

**"I'll think about it."**

**"Ok, care to join me in some lunch?" Jacob asked.**

**"Sure, why not," they all got up and walked out of the office. "Daniel, care to join us?"**

**"Ah, no thanks Jacob. I'll have mine later, I've got some work that needs finishing."**

**"Ok," then they went their separate ways. Jack and Jacob went to the mess hall for some lunch and to talk.**

**"Have you told Mark about Sam's return?"**

**"Yes, he thanked me for updating him."**

**"That's good to know, how about your parents?"**

**"Yes, they invited us around for dinner one night when we both are free."**

**"That's good of them."**

**"Yeah, they like Sam and they were giving me a hard time on the phone, like I was a teenager with a crush," Jacob chuckled.**

**"It's because they know that you love Sam, and they can't help themselves."**

**"I know."**

**They talked for the next half hour before Jack went and got Sam some lunch. He got her chicken salad, a bowl of fruit salad, a slice of pumpkin pie, blue jello and a bottle of water. He walked down to the infirmary with them. When he was in, he smiled to see that she was awake and sittings up in bed typing on her laptop.**

**"Hey, I brought you some lunch." Sam turned and smiled.**

**"Thanks, I'm starving!"**

**She saved what she had, then closed it and moved it aside so Jack could put her tray down for her, then he sat down in a chair next to her bed.**

**"I called Mark to let him know that you were back, he was pleased."**

**"I bet he was," she started eating her salad first.**

**"He was."**

**"Who else did you call?"**

**"Mum and Dad, they invited us around one night for dinner as soon as we both are free."**

**"That was good of them."**

**"Yeah, they were teasing me."**

**"About what?"**

**"You."**

**"Me?"**

**"Yeah, they were teasing me like if I was a young teenager," Sam giggled.**

**"Did they do that when you were a teenager?"**

**"Yes, then my brothers and sister found out and gave me a hard time."**

**"I bet they did." They talked about other things till Sam finished her lunch, then Jack left a few minutes after when Jacob walked in to see how Sam was.**

**"Sam, when you were on the planets where the containers are, how many containers were there?"**

**"Hundreds of them. There were enough to start and end World War Three here on Earth, the Tok'ra and most of the Jaffa. If I wasn't on Prometheus, we wouldn't know what had been going on, and I think that they would have attacked the SGC and we wouldn't have stood a chance."**

**"Why the SGC?"**

**"The Stargate."**

**"Ah, well I'll let you talk to Dad."**

**"Ok," then he gave her one of his O'Neill smiles before leaving them alone to talk.**

**When Jack returned to his office, he called the Chief of Staff about using both ships to get all the containers. After telling them what Sam had told him, they understand and granted him the use of both ships to get them all and divide them up, which he was please about.**

**After talking to the Chief of Staff, he went down to the control room so he could speak to the COs on both ships, only to find out that they were busy dealing with four ships that the Goa'uld had and were having problems of their own.**

**When he was talking to them, Jacob and Sam walked into the control room and heard everything. Then Sam ran out of the room and down to the labs.**

**"Jacob, what's Sam doing out of the infirmary?"**

**"She wanted to come and check on things."**

**"Ah, where did she go now?"**

**"Her lab, who knows with Sam."**

**"True."**

**Sam ran down to the lab and went to the fridge where the clone antidote was and got four gas canisters out and ran back, but into the gate room and put the four canisters in a bag with the Asgard stone.**

**Then she returned to the control room and sat down in one of the chairs and she started typing on one of the computers. They all watched her and wondered what she was doing.**

**"Sam, what are you doing?" Jacob asked.**

**"I'm sending a message to both Prometheus and the Odyssey, to see of one of them could beam up the canisters and if they get close enough they can beam the canisters into the air vents on the ships. I calculate it will take two minutes for them to lose consciousness and then it will be safe to board the ships."**

**"I hope your plan works Sam," Jack said, then there was a bright light and the canisters were gone.**

**"All we can do is listen and wait."**

**They heard that the Odyssey got the canisters and headed to one of the ships.**

**"Ok, when we close enough and when I say now, Captain, pull the pin and Major beam the canister where Colonel Carter wanted it, understand?"**

**"Yes Sir," they both said.**

**"Good, head to the ship on the outside right," then they waited.**

**"Ok, we're almost close enough… now."**

**"Sir, the canister is in the vents."**

**"Good, now to the next ship." They went to the next ship, and it happen again, then they all heard:**

**"Sir the first ship stopped, it's not firing."**

**"Good now to the next ship." Within a few minutes they all heard:**

**"Sir, all the ships have stoped firing at us."**

**"Good… General O'Neill the four ships have stop firing, what are your next orders?"**

**"Board them and beam those snakeheads here and let me know if there are any Goa'uld devices on board any of those ships."**

**"Yes Sir, but we are short staffed here Sir," the CO of Odyssey said.**

**"General, our beaming device was damaged when we were hit and the ship is damaged," the CO from Prometheus said.**

**"Ok Prometheus, head to the hanger and get started on the repairs and let me know how long it's going to take."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"Odyssey, get some X302 to stay with the four ships and then head to Earth orbit, I'll get some men together from here for you to beam up."**

**"Yes Sir." Then Jack turned to Walter.**

**"Which teams are here?"**

**"SGs 2, 4, 7, 10, 15,16,18 and 22 Sir."**

**"Ok, get SGs 2, 7, 10 and 16 to gear up, zats only, in the gate room in ten minutes."**

**"Yes Sir," then he turned the PA system on.**

**"SGs 2,7,10 and 16 gear up, zats only, in the gate room in ten minutes."**

**"Jack, the Tok'ra could do with those ships."**

**"Ok, send a message to your buddies."**

**"Thanks Jack," then he spoke to Sam and she sent a message to the Tok'ra. A few minutes later the four teams were down in the gate room. Jack went down and spoke to them.**

**"Colonel Carter, it's the Odyssey, they are in orbit."**

**"Put it on speaker."**

**"Yes Ma'am."**

**"Odyssey, this is Stargate Command, ready to beam up?"**

**"Yes, we are waiting."**

**"Copy that," then Jack turned to look at Sam.**

**"Is the Odyssey ready?"**

**"Yes Sir," Walter said.**

**"Ok, beam them up." Sam smiled at his comment.**

**"Odyssey, this is Stargate Command, beam them up when you're ready."**

**Then there was a bright light and the four teams were gone, then Jack returned to the control room to find out what was going on. The Odyssey moved around to the back of the moon and beamed the four teams onto the ships. They checked them all out and had the Goa'uld/Trust operatives beamed aboard the ship then they followed the Odyssey back to Earth.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fifteen minutes after the four teams were beamed away, eight Tok'ra showed up. Jacob spoke to them and they all knew that they needed to wait.**

**An hour later there was a bright light, Walter and two tecs looked down to the gate room to see over thirty bodies on the floor.**

**"General O'Neill, General Carter, Colonel Carter to the gate room," Walter said, then he went down the stairs to see them and the Tok'ra walking towards him.**

**"What is it Walter?"**

**"It's the Goa'uld Sir, they are all in the gate room, I don't think they will fit in the cells." Jack walked past him and into the gate room and stoped.**

**"Woo, ok, get some airmen and other personal in here."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"I wonder how many of these snakeheads are on Earth."**

**"Who knows Jack," Jacob said, then most of the airmen and personal walked into the gate room. Jack gave them orders as to where to put them for the time being, and watched them pick up the Goa'uld/Trust operatives and take them out of the gate room. As soon as they were gone, the gate started spinning.**

**"Tok'ra?" Jack said looking at Jacob.**

**"Could be."**

**Then the wormhole was formed; they looked up into the control room where they could see Sam speaking to whoever it was. She then stood up looking not happy, then the gate shut down and they saw her walking down the stairs and into the gate room.**

**"Sam, what's wrong?" Jack asked.**

**"That was the Alpha Site, they need me there to fix four naquadah generators again." She ran her hand through her hair.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Don't know, all I was told was that Dr. Smith there has been working on them without my permission."**

**"How many generators are there?"**

**"Five."**

**"Ok, you can go, any problems let me know."**

**"Ok, some welcome home," Jack smiled.**

**"Well, when you do return, I'll take you out to dinner, anywhere you want to go."**

**"Anywhere?" she raised an eyebrow.**

**"Anywhere," Sam smiled.**

**"Ok, how about the first night I return back here and we've both got the night off, how about a barbecue at your place?"**

**"That I can handle."**

**"Good, I better go and start packing then."**

**"Ok." Then she walked out of the gate room.**

**Jacob was watching Jack the whole time and could see the disappointment on his face when Sam said that she was needed at the Alpha Site again. But he soon cheered up when she mention a barbecue at his home. Jack turned and looked at Jacob.**

**"What?"**

**"You still love her."**

**"Yes."**

**"So what are you going to do about it?"**

**"The Brass won't let me retire, even after I gave them my reasons."**

**"Does Sam know that?"**

**"No, but I did ask what if she wanted to quit but come back as a civilian… they said no," Jacob shook his head.**

**"Why don't you talk to Sam about it when she gets back?"**

**"Yeah, I was thinking about that also, she might have some ideas."**

**"She might," then the gate started spinning.**

**"Incoming traveller."**

**Then the alarms went off and the ten SF's ran into the room with their guns drawn and were ready when the wormhole was formed and the iris closed. Jack turned and looked up.**

**"Getting a signal… it's the Tok'ra Sir," Walter said into the microphone.**

**"Open the iris," he yelled back.**

**Then the iris opened and eight Tok'ra walked through and down the ramp, then the gate shut down.**

**"Stand down," Jack said then turned to the Tok'ra.**

**"Welcome to Stargate Command."**

**"Thank you General O'Neill. We received Selmak's message."**

**"Ah yes, the ships, I spoke to Sam about that, she said it will be safe to go aboard in six hours since the gases are still there at present."**

**"Then we shall wait."**

**"Ok, Jacob I'll leave you with your Tok'ra buddies."**

**"Ok Jack."**

**Then Sam walked into the gate room carrying her backpack and two other bags. Jack turned and smiled.**

**"Got everything?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Ok, let me know if you need anything."**

**"I will," Jack turned to the control room.**

**"Dial the Alpha Site," then the gate started spinning.**

**"Will you be alright, kiddo?"**

**"Yes Dad, I will be."**

**"Ok, just remember, don't work too hard," Sam smiled.**

**"I'll try not to."**

**"Ok," they both hugged.**

**"I'm going to show these guys around till it's time."**

**"Ok Dad, have fun."**

**"I will."**

**They both hugged before he and the Tok'ra walked out of the room. Then the gate started spinning for the Alpha Site. Sam turned and looked at Jack.**

**"Jack, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."**

**"I hope so, and when you do return, we will have that barbecue and a bubble bath waiting for you when you return," Sam smiled.**

**"Hot I hope."**

**"Yes it will be," he said grinning.**

**"I can't hardly wait."**

**"Same here." Then the wormhole was formed.**

**"Well, I better go, see you when I return."**

**"Ok Sam, be careful."**

**"Always."**

**They looked at each other before Sam turned and walked up the ramp and through the gate, and then it shut down a few seconds later. Jack turned and walked back to his office.**

**Two days later the alarms went off when the gate started spinning. Jack walked quickly down to the control room.**

**"Walter, who's knocking at the gate door?"**

**"Alpha Site Sir."**

**"Open the iris."**

**"Yes Sir." Jack walked down to the gate room then the iris opened.**

**Then personnel started running through.**

**"What the hell's going on?" One of the captains stoped and saluted Jack.**

**"At ease, what happened?"**

**"Colonel Carter ordered everyone to evacuate, Sir, there is a virus in the computers, it started the countdown."**

**"Then how did you dial the gate?"**

**"Colonel Carter used her laptop since it was the only computer that wasn't connected to all the others and dialled here while the Colonel sounded the evac alarms Sir."**

**"Ok thanks… dismissed."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**Then he walked out of the way as more personal ran through the gate. The CO was the last through when the gate shut down.**

**"Colonel Thomas, where's Colonel Carter?"**

**"Sorry Sir, she said that she was going to try to get rid of the virus, how it got into the computers, I don't know."**

**"How much time was left?"**

**"Two minutes when I came through the gate, Sir."**

**"Any ideas where the virus came from?"**

**"No, sorry, it started showing up half an hour ago."**

**"Ok, sort out your people and you all will be on base till I sort something out… dismissed."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**Then he walked away leaving Jack standing there looking at the gate, wondering if Sam was ok or not. He knew that she would try anything to save the base since it cost over a billion dollars to build.**

**He walked back up to his office and picked up the red phone to let Hammond, the Chief of Staff and the President know what was happening to the Alpha Site. He was lucky all three of them were in the Oval Office when he called them.**

**"General, what are Colonel Carter's chances of stoping the timer?"**

**"She would die trying Sir."**

**"Jack, when are you going to dial the Alpha Site?"**

**"Twenty four hours if I haven't heard from her by then."**

**"Ok, thanks for letting us know, General," the President said.**

**"Sir, if Sam does save the base… again, she should get something for it, after all she's saved the Alpha Site three times, Area 51 five times and she did bring down those snakehead Trust who hijacked Prometheus and all those containers full of stun grenades, zats and staff weapons. She has saved you guys, what over ten billion dollars, in the last month, and that's not including the last nine years."**

**"What do you suggest General?"**

**"If Sam saves the Alpha Site and comes back home, I'll talk to her and find out, but I know that there is one thing she will want but can't have."**

**"What's that General."**

**"Me."**

**"We talked about this before."**

**"I know, but I know that she's been working on something at home on her computer, perhaps I can find out what is it."**

**"What do you think it is Jack?" Hammond asked.**

**"Her dream home."**

**"Talk to her when she returns."**

**"I will."**

**"Jack… Son, we know that Sam is a survivor, she is so much like Jacob," Jack chuckled.**

**"I agree with you on that one, George, at least I know where she gets her stubbiness from… like father like daughter."**

**"She's always been like that since she was little Jack, she can be a hand full at times."**

**"Don't remind me, remember she been my 2IC for seven years. All I… we can do is wait. One other thing, she's going to get some R and R when she gets back, she been working non-stop since she returned to active duty weeks ago."**

**"We all know what she's like Jack."**

**"True, between her and Daniel, Oy!"**

**"Let us know within the next twenty four hours, General."**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"Jack don't worry, I'm sure she will call as soon as she can."**

**"I hope so too George, I'm not going to call Jacob just yet."**

**"Ok, the choice is yours."**

**"Thanks, I better go, got a briefing in a few minutes."**

**"Ok, and don't worry."**

**"I'll try not to, and I'll find out what the hell happened there while I'm waiting."**

**"Ok, good luck."**

**"Sam's the one who needs it Sir."**

**"True."**

**"Got to go now Sirs, I'll keep you up to date and I'll send the Odyssey to the Alpha Site just in case."**

**"Good idea and take care."**

**"Will do Sir."**

**Then they both hung up and Jack sat back in his seat rubbing his hands through his hair. He then turned to see Walter just about to knock.**

**"Walter, contact the Odyssey, tell them to go to the Alpha Site."**

**"Yes Sir, shall I forewarn them?"**

**"You heard?"**

**"Yes Sir."**

**"Ok do it, what about Prometheus?"**

**"Another forty eight hours Sir," He nodded, knowing it might be another two days before she will be back in orbit.**

**"Ok, anything else?"**

**"Briefing with SG7 Sir."**

**"Ah yes, thanks, dismissed."**

**"Yes Sir," then he walked out the door.**

**Jack took a deep breath before standing up and walking out to the briefing room.**

**After Sam sent everyone through, she started to work on the virus, when she saw what it was, she connected her computer to one of the base computers and quickly downloaded the anti-virus.**

**When it was partly done and there was twenty seconds to go, she typed in her code to deactivate the timer and pressed enter. It was still counting down. So she did it again three times till she heard the last ten seconds so she tried it again and pressed enter, then she heard:**

**"Counter down aborted."**

**Then she looked at the timer, it had two seconds to go. She let out a breath she had been holding and checked to see how far the upload was done. When it was compete, the first thing she did was fix up the timer, then she checked on the computers to see if everything was all right before calling the SGC.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

She spent the next three hours checking on everything and doing any updates on the computers that were needed. When everything was checked out, she went and relieved herself then to see if she could find out who was behind the virus. She checked the security camera footage to find out who it was. When she saw who it was:

"I should have guessed!" she said shaking her head.

She walked down to the science lab and checked to see what the doctor was trying to do. When she saw his work she saw that there was another copy of the virus.

She typed on the guy's computer and she discounted his computer from all the others so it would only be his that got infected and not the whole base.

Then she changed the doctor's security clearance for what he did, knowing that he wouldn't be a happy camper when he found out what she did. When finished, she was tired and realized she'd been awake for over thirty hours.

She looked at her watch and realized it was after three in the afternoon on Earth. She knew that Jack would be worried about her, so she went to the gate room and dialled the SGC to let them know that everything had been taken care of. There was a whoosh when the wormhole was formed.

"This is Colonel Carter calling Stargate Command." Then Walter's face showed up on the camera, he was smiling.

"This is Stargate Command, it's good to hear from you, Colonel Carter… General O'Neill has been on edge since you sent everyone from the Alpha Site to here." Sam smiled knowing that Jack would be worried about her.

"I bet, can you send all the personnel through and let General O'Neill know that I've saved the Alpha Site again?" she said smiling.

"Will do."

"Who are you talking to?" Sam heard Daniel asking.

"Colonel Carter Sir, she saved the Alpha Site," he said smiling.

"What, again?" then Walter moved and Daniel's smiling face showed up.

"Hey Sam, you look tired."

"I am, and I'll be coming home soon, after I finish one thing."

"What's that?"

"Shooting Dr. Smith, I swear him and Felger are related! It was his computer virus that caused the problems here in the first place!"

"Ok," then they heard footsteps on the stairway and Daniel turned and moved out of the way when Jack showed up.

"Hey Carter, what's this I hear you're trying to have all the fun without the rest of your team?" he said smiling.

"Next time, Sir, and who know my CO might want to help."

"Who knows… how are ya, besides you looking like crap?"

"Gee thanks… I'm fine, and the base is in one piece… again."

"Yes, I can see that, anything you would like for me to do on this end?"

"Send the personnel back, and give me permission to zat Dr. Smith."

"Why?"

"It was his computer virus that caused all the problems, between him and Felger, they must be related," Jack smiled.

"AHHH, scary thought Carter, when will you be back?"

"Hopefully by tonight in time for dinner and a soak in the tub," Jack smiled.

"Well then, I'll sent the personnel back and yes, you can zat Dr. Smith, see you when you get back."

"Ok, Carter out," then the gate shut down. Jack turned to Walter who was on the phone.

"He's calling Colonel Thomas to let him know," Jack turned to Daniel.

"Ok, when they are ready, send them back, I've got a phone call to make."

He stood up and walked to the stairs and walked up them looking more relaxed than ever before. He called Hammond, who was back at his office, to give him the good news. Hammond was pleased that both Sam and the Alpha Site were in one piece. Then he called the Chief of Staff and the President. They were also pleased with the news.

Half an hour later the entire Alpha Site personnel roster headed back to the Alpha Site. When they walked through the gate Sam was there to greet them.

"Well done, Colonel!"

"Thanks," then they started clapping just as more personnel walked through and grinned when they saw Sam.

"Dr. Smith."

"Colonel Car-" then she pulled out the zat and zatted him once, he collapsed on the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Sam looked up at the CO who was shocked like everyone else.

"It was his computer virus that caused the problems and almost blew up the base. Luckily I had the anti-virus which took care of his virus and was able to stop the countdown with two seconds left."

"That was close."

"I know, and don't worry, I got permission from General O'Neill."

"I know, he told me," he said smiling.

"Ok," then the gate shut down.

"I've taken care of everything, updates, new anti-virus software just in case it happens again, everything, the base is now yours Sir."

"Good work, is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes, I've separated Dr. Smith's computer from the rest of the base just in case it happens again, and fixed one naquadah reactor."

"Wow, you've have been busy… Well thanks, I suppose you want to head back to the SGC?"

"Yes, and I'll send copy of my report to you for you to read."

"I'll be looking forward to reading it."

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, everyone back to work."

They all walked over and thanked Sam just before they left back to their workstations. Sam walked over to the computer and pressed some keys, then the gate started spinning. She walked back over to where her bag was and picked it up and turned to the Colonel. She passed him the close zat.

"You know where I am if you need me."

"I know, and thanks."

"No problem," then the wormhole was formed.

"Take care," he said.

"Will do," she walked up the steps and through the gate to the SGC. When Sam stepped on the ramp, most of the personnel were in the gate room with smiles on their faces and clapping. When the gate shut down, she walked down the ramp looking at Jack with smile on her face till she was close to him.

"I'm back."

"Come here," she put her bags down then they both hugged. Everyone cheered them on, knowing that they loved each other and that they thought that Sam had died again only to return in one piece. When they pulled apart:

"Welcome back."

"It's good to be back… Sir." They both smiled, then hugged each other.

"I'll be at you place in an hour with dinner," he whispered, then they pulled apart.

"Ok, dismissed you lot, and Carter, you got a date with Doc's needles."

They all laughed. Sam picked up her bags just as everyone returned to their workstations.

"See you in an hour."

"I'll be in the bath."

"Sweet, now go and have your jabs and go home!"

"Yes Sir," then she walked out with Daniel and Teal'c on each side of her. Daniel was asking lots of questions that made Jack smile, then he returned to his office.

An hour later Jack pulled up outside of Sam's home. He got out and opened the back door to pick up their dinner, drinks and his overnight bag before getting out and then closing it and locking up his truck before walking up to her house. He used the key Sam gave to him years ago and let himself in.

He walked down to the kitchen and put the drinks and the salads in the fridge and the meat in the oven and turned it on so it would stay hot. Then he walked down to her bedroom and put the bag on the bed.

He could hear water in the bathroom, so he striped off his clothes and walked in since the door was partly closed and stoped to see Sam smiling at him.

"Hey, come on it, the water is hot."

Sam sat up and moved her legs just as Jack got in and leaned back in the bubble bath filled tub.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Relaxed and happy to be home and in a hot bubble bath with the man I love."

"That's good to know… I've spoken to Hammond and the top Brass, after you called, and they want us to go to Washington next week. After what you have done, you are getting a metal, but I don't know what it is."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yeah, I tried to retire, but the bigwigs won't let me retire, and I asked 'what if you want to quit and come back as a civilian', they said no."

"Why do you want to retire, Jack?"

"So I can let everyone know that I love you and that rules won't get in the way of our happiness. George said the only way to do that is to have you transferred to somewhere else, like Area 51."

"What?" Sam was shocked with what Jack just said.

"Jack, what are you saying?" He held onto her hand while looking into her eyes.

"Sam, it's up to you and whatever you decided is fine by me."

"I need to think about it."

"Ok, when you come in to work tomorrow, you can just do your reports and then you've got the next few days off till Monday when we have to go to Washington. Hopefully Prometheus will be up and about by then."

"Jack, I've still got -."

"AHH," he raised his hand then lowered it into the water.

"Sam, it will still be there when you return."

"What am I going to do for the next few days?"

"Well, you can think about what I said, and do whatever it is on your computer. By the way, what is it that you're working on, and I hope it's nothing to do the SGC?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with the SGC; it's a project I've been working on."

"Oh, care to share?" he raised an eyebrow.

"My dream home."

"Ah, can I look?"

"Sure, now that you know what it is."

"Sweet."

They talked about other things before getting out since the water was starting to go cold. Sam put a robe on while Jack put on a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. They enjoyed their barbecue chicken and salads for dinner with the beer Jack had brought around.

They both talked while having dinner, then they cleaned up and Sam showed him the house she was designing. It was a two storey, five bedrooms, five bathroom home. Sam was thinking about making it a nine bedroom, eight bathroom home, so Jack gave her some ideas on what she could do, which she though were good ideas. So they worked together on the house for the next hour. In the end it had two bedrooms and one bathroom downstairs and seven bedrooms and seven bathrooms upstairs. When it was finished, Sam saved it when her phone rang, so she went to answer it. While she was talking, Jack got his pen drive out and copied the design onto the pen drive, then put it back into his jacket pocket that was hanging up.

When Sam returned, she told Jack that it was Mark on the phone while she shut down her computer, then they went into the living room and watched a movie before going to bed and making love before going to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Three days later Sam got a call from Jack's parents about having dinner with them, which she agreed to, so they decided to have dinner together at Jack's place Sunday evening.

Since it was Jack's day off that day, she showed up at his place in the afternoon after lunch with some groceries for his house. Jack was in bed, asleep, since he was up all night with problems on the base and didn't get home till after dawn.

Sam sorted everything out before going down to his bedroom looking in to see him asleep, so she took her clothes off and crawled into bed and snuggled up to his side.

"What took you so long," he said, making Sam jump, then she looked up to see him smiling at her then he gave her a kiss.

"Daniel called and told me what happened."

"Ah, so how were you days off?"

Jack and Sam hadn't seen one another, since he was stuck on the base while Sam was off work.

"I've been keeping myself busy, looking for land for the house, pricing out how much the house is going to cost to build, thinking about us and what you said, things like that."

"Ah, so have you decided?"

"Yes."

"And?" then Jack's phone rang.

"I hope that's not Daniel!" Sam giggled as Jack reached over and picked up the cordless phone.

"O'Neill… Hi Dad… Yeah I'm in bed, didn't get home till after dawn, problems with work, lack of sleep, you know how it is… For lunch?" then he looked at his clock and saw it was after one.

"Hang on, I'll ask Sam," then he moved the phone away.

"Dad wants to know if we would like to have lunch with them and talk this afternoon since it's been a while since they last saw us."

"Hmm I don't know, Jack, what do you think?" Sam could hear Jack's father talking and Jack was smiling.

"Barbecue spear ribs with sauce."

"Hmm, sounds tempting."

Sam moved her hand over Jack's hard length and wrapped her hand around it, making his eyes grow wide.

"Dad, is there salad?… Yes, there is pasta and potato salad."

"What time?" Sam could hear Jack's father talking.

"Two hours," Sam was stroking his hard length while grinning at him.

"Sounds good, would they like for us to bring anything around to help out?" then she heard John saying something to Jack.

"Dad said to just bring ourselves."

"Jack, what about cake for desert, I made one this morning?" she said smiling.

"Dad said he wouldn't mind trying your cake, and I can hear Mum in the background saying he doesn't need it," Sam laughed.

"Sam, did you bring the cake here?"

"Yes."

"Well, we will take it with us."

"Ok, so long as we don't get into trouble with your mother."

"Na, after one bite of your cake she will be in heaven."

"Ok, if you say so, tell John we will be there."

"Dad heard you and said 'see you when you get here'."

"Ok."

"Ok, Dad see you in two hours… Ok bye."

Then he hung up and quickly turned around, pushing Sam onto her back with him on top.

"Samantha, you are in big trouble, you know that?" He said with wicked gleam in his eyes making Sam giggle.

"Oh, and how are you going to punish me?"

"This for starters." He bent over and gave her a passionate kiss.

They made love with him teasing her for an hour. They snugged in one another arms for half an hour before they got up and had a shower together and made love in there again before getting out and getting dressed.

They made the bed together before leaving the bedroom and walked down to the kitchen where Sam made cups of coffee for them while Jack called the SGC. When he finished on the phone and hung up, he put the phone down and walked over to where Sam was and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Odyssey is in orbit, they're going to beam us to Mum and Dad's place."

"Ok, here's your coffee."

"Thanks," he kissed her neck after she passed it to him.

They both talked while having their coffee till it was almost time. Jack washed the mugs and Sam dried them and put them away, then she went to the fridge and pulled out the cake. When Jack saw it, his eyes widened as Sam knew they would.

"Jack, before we are beamed away, when we were talking before your Dad called, I've made a decision."

"What's that Sam?"

"I would like to transfer to Area 51 for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Till they can get a replacement, about six seven months. They're always ringing me up and asking for my help, and I spend more time there than at the SGC."

"Sam, what about us?"

"Well, I do go to the Alpha Site once a month, and if you can get Sundays off, and I can get that day off, we can spend it together, and of course going to your parents' place for family meals once a month also and then there are the holidays.

"Who knows what might happen between us, after all, I won't be under your command."

"True," then his watch beeped.

"It's time."

Then they were beamed up to the Odyssey, then down into the living room of Jack's parents' place. Jackie walked into the living room and smiled when she saw them.

"John, they're here."

Then she gave them a hug just as John walked in and gave them both a hug. John saw the cake and his eyes widened, which made Sam laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked.

"Jack did the same as John just did when he saw the cake."

"What's that Sam?" Jack asked.

"Your eyes widened and then grinned when you saw the cake."

"Well why not, it looks yummy!"

"Come you two, the pork ribs are cooked,"

They walked out back where the barbecue was and they enjoyed their lunch and the cake afterward, which Jackie did enjoy. They spent the afternoon talking and laughing.

That evening, the rest of the family showed up for the family dinner. They all enjoyed themselves and the family could see how happy Jack was after all these years, and they could see that their parents loved Sam also.

They knew she had lost so much over the years just like Jack, and they could tell that he was happy, and they had never seen him like this when he was with Sara.

They knew that Sam could and did make their big brother happy, so they tried to mend fences, not for the family's sake, but for their own. Later that night after the family had gone home, Jack and Sam stayed for half an hour before beaming back to his place. John and Jackie were please that the family was starting to get to know Sam and welcoming her into the family.

Coming soon: Window of Opportunity


	25. Chapter 25

Author notes:

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Missing You**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
